Über den Tod hinaus
by vestilia
Summary: Er hatte sich dem Schicksal gefügt, den Tod erwartet. Doch seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Es sollte ihm eine weitere Lebensaufgabe zuteil werden. Eine, die ihn lehren sollte, das Leben zu leben...
1. Chapter 1

**Wieder einmal hat mich eine Idee verfolgt. Ich habe ihr nachgegeben und somit entsteht eine neue Geschichte.**

**Ganz neu ist vorallem eins. Ich habe jetzt eine wundervolle Beta-Leserin an meiner Seite, die mir bei diesem ersten Kapitel schon so sehr geholfen hat, dass ich schon jetzt nicht mehr auf sie verzichten könnte.  
Vielen Dank Tasty, du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet. Ich hoffe dur verzeihst mir, dass ich heute noch, ohne dein Wissen, zwei Sätze hinzugefügt habe;-) Ich hätte es am liebesten nochmals mit dir abgesprochen, aber nun konnte ich mit der Veröffentlichung nicht mehr warten.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Der Schmerz war verschwunden.  
Er war nicht abgeebbt, oder einfach nur vergessen, verdrängt.  
Er war nicht mehr existent.  
Severus Snape öffnete die Augen, blickte sich um.  
Es erschien ihm wie ein Traum und war gleichzeitig doch so real.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, dass Gras war grün, saftig gewachsen, auf der Wiese unweit von Hogwarts.  
Ein leichter Wind fuhr durch seinen Umhang, ließ sein Haar um sein Gesicht wehen. Eine warme Sommerbriese.  
Unweit von ihm, auf einer Bank im Schatten einer Eiche, saß sie.  
So schön, so jung wie sie damals gewesen war.  
So wie er sie über all die Jahre in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte.  
Zwei Stimmen stritten in seinem Inneren.  
Sollte er zu ihr gehen? Sollte er davon laufen?

Er fühlte sich ihr nicht gewachsen, jegliche Existenz schien ihm unmöglich, wenn sie ihn mit Nichtbeachtung oder gar vernichtenden Worten strafen sollte.  
So würde wohl seine ganz persönliche Hölle aussehen, eine Existenz gestraft und gemieden von seiner einzigen Liebe. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Er hatte sich so viele Jahre nach dem Tod gesehnt und jetzt, da er glaubte ihn erreicht zu haben, sah er sich noch immer den gleichen Problemen gegenüber.  
Er würde ihnen nicht ausweichen können.  
In diesen Minuten würde sich wohl entscheiden, wie das Urteil des höchsten Gerichts ausgefallen war.  
Ob er Strafe oder Vergebung verdiente.  
Es gab keine Flucht.  
Er würde sich seinem Schicksal stellen.  
Man konnte ihm vieles vorwerfen, doch ein Feigling war er nie gewesen.  
Das Herz, dass in der realen Welt schon längst seinen Dienst eingestellt hatte, schlug unbarmherzig in seiner Brust, erinnerte ihn in jeder Sekunde an seine Furcht, an die Aufregung, die Erregung sich ihr gegenüber sehen zu müssen. Es zu können.

Je näher er ihr kam, um so mehr Details nahm er wahr.  
Auf ihrem Schoß lag einen Buch, in das sie vertieft zu sein schien.  
Ihr Gesicht war die Jugend.  
Strahlend schön war sie, wie an dem Tag an dem er sie verloren hatte.  
Wie in all den Jahren die er sie gekannt hatte.  
Und er hatte sie von sich gestoßen.  
So viele Male. An jenem Tag mit aller Endgültigkeit.  
'Schlammblut' hatte er sie genannt.  
Er würde es sich selbst niemals verzeihen können.

Ihre grünen Augen schauten auf zu ihm auf.  
Er schien in ihnen zu versinken.  
„Lily"  
Ein Hauch, nicht mehr.  
Doch sie hatte es verstanden.  
Ein zartes, vergebendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Wie hatte er sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt.  
All die Jahre. Nach einem Lächeln, einer Geste, die ihm verriet, dass er nicht verdammt war. Nicht gehasst von ihr.  
„Lily."  
Lauter, mit bebender Stimme.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, strahlender.  
Sie schlug ihr Buch zu, legte es neben sich.  
„Ich habe dich erwartet, Severus."  
Diese Stimme, in wie vielen Nächten hatte sie ihn verfolgt.  
Beschimpft. Getröstet. Liebkost.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, sank er auf die Knie.  
Tränen standen in seinen Augen, bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.  
Ein Gesicht, was so viel älter war als das ihre.  
„Verzeih mir."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, musterte ihn.  
Ihre rechte Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen, berührte sanft sein Gesicht.  
„Ach, Severus.  
Ich habe dir doch schon so lange verziehen.  
17 Jahre sind ein lange Zeit. Ich habe sie nicht annähernd gebraucht..."  
Seine Arme umschlossen ihren zarten Körper.  
Er bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Weinte unzählige Tränen, die er über Jahre zurück gehalten hatte.  
Sie strich ihn mit den Händen sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Es gab nur sie und ihn.

Irgendwann, er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, drangen ihre Worte schmerzhaft in sein Bewusstsein.  
„Du musst nun wieder gehen, Severus."  
Er hob seinen Kopf, schaute entsetzt in ihre Augen.  
„Gehen? Wohin?"  
Sei lächelte warm, wissend.  
„Zurück ins Leben. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein... Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Es gibt nichts, was mich noch auf der Welt halten könnte.  
Mein Platz ist hier, bei dir..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn, in dem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.  
„Du irrst dich.  
Dein Weg ist noch weit. Viele Prüfungen stehen dir noch bevor.  
Nutze die Zeit, die dir auf Erden bleibt, um zu leben. Und deinen wirklichen Platz zu finden.  
Du ahnst nicht, was dir sonst entgehen würde."

Er wich vor ihr zurück.  
„Was, wenn ich mich weigere?"  
„Es steht dir frei, das zu tun.  
Doch du würdest es bereuen.  
Du hast dich nach Vergebung gesehnt. Nur allzu gern habe ich sie dir zuteil werden lassen..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt.  
Ich liebe dich. Habe es immer getan."  
Sie erhob sich.  
„Das weiß ich. Und gerade deshalb solltest du zurückkehren.  
Du würdest es nicht ertragen, mich bis ans Ende der Zeit mit James verbunden zu sehen.  
Du wirst mir immer nah sein. Ein Freund für die Ewigkeit. Der Mann, der meinen Sohn gerettet hat..."  
Tiefe Trauer zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
„Ob ich heute mit dir gehe oder in 60 Jahren. Der Anblick wird für mich niemals zu ertragen sein..."  
Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Urteile nicht vorschnell.  
Die Welt bietet dir die Gelegenheit, es sehr wohl ertragen zu können. Du musst die Chance nur ergreifen."  
Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Was soll ich tun?"  
„Finde das Erbe Voldemorts und vernichte es."  
Die Sonne war untergegangen, die Dämmerung setzte ein.  
Lily schaute in den Himmel.  
„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Entscheide dich."  
In ihren Augen spiegelten sich die ersten Sterne wieder.  
Severus betrachtete sie ehrfürchtig. Schweigend.  
Sie senkte ihren Blick, schaute in seine Augen.  
„Ich werde immer auf dich warten, Severus.  
Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurückkehrst."  
Sagte sie beruhigend.  
Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.  
„Wie soll ich ohne dich Leben können?"  
Sie umarmte ihn sanft.  
„Lebe, Severus. Lebe wirklich und existiere nicht nur. Dann wird es dir sehr leicht fallen."  
Sie konnte spüren, wie er energisch seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
„Das glaube ich nicht."  
„Dann werde ich es wohl beweisen müssen...  
Verzeih mir, Severus. Ich muss es tun. Für dich und so viele unschuldige Menschen, die ohne deine Rückkehr sterben würden."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, war sie verschwunden.  
Seine Arme umfingen nichts als Leere.  
Sie hatte ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben sich von ihr zu verabschieden.  
Unzählige Male rief er ihren Namen in die immer schwärzer werdende Nacht.  
Irgendwann sank er auf den kalten Boden.  
Irgendwann schlief er unter Tränen ein.

* * *

**Ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt auf eure Meinung...**

**LG**

**Vestilia **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews.  
Ich bin ein wenig unter zeitdruck, daher an dieser Stelle keine Antworten, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht.  
Danka, danke an Tasty, meine liebe Beta-Leserin. **_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Er lag im Bett, starrte stur an die Decke, sprach zu keinem.  
Seit nun mehr einer Woche fand Hermine ihn in dieser Lage vor, wann immer sie die Krankenstation betrat.  
Sie hatte sich nach der Schlacht entschlossen Poppy zur Hand zu gehen, um ihr zu helfen, die Opfer zu behandeln.  
Inzwischen gab es nicht mehr viel zu tun.  
Die meisten Patienten waren entlassen oder ins St. Mungo verlegt worden.  
Snape bildete eine der wenigen Ausnahmen.

Er sprach nicht, aß kaum, schien wenig zu schlafen.

Auch wenn sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, er sah kränker und schwächer aus, als jemals zuvor. Und das obwohl der Biss von Nagini nahezu verheilt war. Obwohl es Poppy und einem Medimagier aus London gelungen war, das Gift aus seinem Körper heraus zu bekommen.  
Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte die Krankenschwester ihr versichert, dass Snape die Krankenstation bald würde verlassen können, dass er außer einer unschönen Narbe an seinem Hals keine Schäden zurückbehalten würde.  
Es schien ihr wie ein Wunder. Sie hatte geglaubt, Zeuge seines Todes zu werden. Sie war sich sicher gewesen.  
Als Harry ihn hier her gebracht hatte, als er gerufen hatte, er würde noch leben, hatte sie dies nicht für möglich gehalten.  
Doch Poppy hatte es schnell bestätigt. Sie hatte einen schwachen Puls gefunden und sofort mit einer Behandlung begonnen.

Das schlechte Gewissen hatte über Stunden in Hermine gebrannt.  
Was wenn er nicht überleben würde?  
Würde sie nicht eine Teilschuld daran tragen, weil sie ihn einfach in der Hütte zurückgelassen hatte? Warum hatte sie Harry's Aussage nicht noch einmal überprüft?  
Sie war unendlich erleichtert gewesen, als er er erwacht war.  
Eine Erleichterung, die er nicht zu teilen schien.  
Wie froh wäre sie in diesen Tagen gewesen, von einem vernichtenden Blick getroffen zu werden, von dem Blick, den sie so oft verflucht hatte.  
Wie erleichtert würde sie sein, sollte er ihr eine Beleidigung entgegen werfen.  
Doch er tat nichts der gleichen.

Sie verstand ihn nicht.  
Er hatte überlebt. Hatte Jahre voller Schmerz und Verachtung überstanden und erhielt nun die Möglichkeit ein völlig neues Leben zu beginnen.  
Und er schien keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben.  
Im Gegenteil, er schien in einer tiefen Trauer gefangen zu sein.  
Was auch immer ihn beschäftigte, es war sicher nicht an ihr, es heraus zu finden. Und sie war mit absoluter Gewissheit die Letzte, die ihm würde helfen können. Die Letzte, deren Hilfe er annehmen würde.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry die Krankenstation betrat.  
Bevor er jedoch zu ihr kam, ging er in das Büro der Krankenschwester.  
Hermine konnte einige Minuten die gedämpften Stimmen der beiden hören, verstand aber kein konkretes Wort.  
So wandte sie sich dem Medikamentenschrank zu, sortierte Tränke und Salben, notierte was an neuen Vorräten benötigt wurde.  
Irgendwann stand er dann hinter ihr.  
Der Junge, der Voldemort besiegt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine?"  
Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Gut, danke. Es gibt von Tag zu Tag weniger zu tun. Gestern Abend wurde Andrew Collington entlassen, der Junge aus Ravenclaw."  
Harry nickte.  
„Ich weiß, ich habe ihn noch getroffen, bevor er zu seinen Eltern gefahren ist."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause dann die Frage, die er ihr jeden Tag stellte.  
„Wann bist du hier fertig, Hermine?  
Ron würde gern in den Fuchsbau. Die Weasley's schicken inzwischen täglich eine Eule, mit der sie fragen, wann wir kommen."  
Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Bald Harry. Sobald es nichts mehr zu tun gibt."  
Sie wurde sanft von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Poppy ist dir dankbar, das hat sie eben nocheinmal zu mir gesagt, Hermine. Sie brauchte deine Hilfe, du hast das super gemacht.  
Doch inzwischen würde sie auch ohne dich zurecht kommen. Das weißt du so gut wie ich."  
„Darum geht es nicht.  
Ich möchte wissen, was aus den Menschen wird."  
Entgegen ihren Willen fiel ihr Blick auf Snape.  
Harry's Augen folgten ihren.  
„Bei einigen wird es vielleicht noch Wochen oder Monate dauern, bis wir das wissen."  
Dann wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema.  
„Kannst du mich kurz mit dem Professor allein lassen?  
Poppy hat mir erlaubt, mit ihm zu sprechen."  
Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme.

Hermine wusste, dass er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder hier her zurück gekehrt war, um die Erlaubnis der Krankenschwester zu erbitten. Bisher hatte sie stets gesagt, er sei noch zu schwach dazu.  
Hermine wusste, dass sich sein Zustand gewiss nicht verbessert hatte. Vielleicht war Poppy zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass es nicht besser als in diesen Tagen werden würde.  
Dieser Gedanke schmerzte.  
Sie nickte stumm und zog sich ans andere Ende der Krankenstation zurück . Schaute nach den letzten Patienten, fragte, ob sie etwas benötigten.  
Doch ihr Blick löste sich kaum von Harry und Snape.

Der Professor starrte unverändert an die Decke, während Harry zu ihm sprach.  
Snape reagierte nicht, würdigte ihm keines Blickes.  
Doch Harry lies sich davon nicht beirren. Einige Minuten sprach er leise aber aber stark gestikulierend. Schließlich griff er in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und zog ein kleines Fläschchen daraus hervor.  
Hermine wusste sofort um was es sich dabei handelte. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit darin verriet es allzu deutlich.  
Harry gab ihm die Erinnerungen zurück, die er ihm in dem Moment überlassen hatte, als er wohl selbst in dem Glauben gewesen war zu sterben.  
Doch auch darauf reagierte der Mann nicht.  
So legte Harry das Fläschchen nur auf den Nachtschrank und zog sich dann zurück.

Sein Blick war traurig, als er Hermine wieder erreichte.  
„Isst du heute Abend mit mir und Ron in der großen Halle?"  
Hermine nickte stumm.  
„Dann bis heute Abend."  
Damit war er auch schon verschwunden.  
Hermine schaute noch immer zu Snape hinüber, der mit seinem Bett am anderen Ende der Krankenstation nahezu die Abgeschiedenheit eines Einzelzimmers genoss.  
Harry hatte ihm die Erinnerungen zurückgegeben. Nicht einmal das schien ihn zu interessieren.  
Die Erinnerungen.

Harry hatte weder ihr noch Ron Details genannt, die diese Gedanken betrafen.  
Sie wussten, dass sie seine Unschuld bewiesen, dass er Dumbledore auf dessen ausdrückliche Aufforderung hin getötet hatte, dass er all die Jahre einzig als Spion für den Phönixorden gearbeitet hatte.  
Doch wie genau das bewiesen wurde, wussten sie nicht.  
In jedem Fall hatten die Erinnerungen den Jungen berührt. Er hatte kein schlechtes Wort über Snape zugelassen, von keinem.  
Er hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, dass seine Taten in den Zeitungen richtig dargestellt wurden. Er hatte mit dem Ministerium Kontakt aufgenommen, um zu berichten, mit welchen Motiven er gehandelt hatte.  
Wer würde in diesen Tagen die Worte von Harry Potter anzweifeln?  
Er schien Erfolg zu haben, vermutlich hatte er dem Professor ein Leben in Freiheit gesichert, ohne das er selbst ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung hatte sagen müssen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig, Snape verhielt sich scheinbar wie immer.  
Er regte sich kaum, bat um nichts.  
Seine kleine Mahlzeit nahm er nur zur Hälfte zu sich.  
Poppy musste ihn mehrmals auffordern, ausreichend zu trinken.  
Er sprach kein Wort, schien an nichts interessiert.  
Bücher und Zeitschriften die Hermine oder Poppy ihm bereit legten, blieben ungelesen.  
Wie an jedem der bereits vergangenen Abende, führte ihr letzter Gang auf der Krankenstation sie zu Snape.  
„Bis Morgen, Professor."  
Wie an jedem Abend hoffte sie, er würde sie auffordern, ihm nicht auf die Nerven zu fallen. Er tat ihr diesen Gefallen nicht.  
Viel leiser fügte sie hinzu.  
„Schlafen Sie gut."  
Damit verließ sie die Krankenstation.  
Erst viel später, mitten in der Nacht fiel ihr auf, dass er anscheinend doch an etwas Interesse gezeigt hatte.  
Als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, war ihr Blick auf seinen Nachtschrank gefallen. Doch erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass etwas darauf gefehlt hatte.  
Das Fläschchen mit seinen Erinnerungen.

* * *

**Das wars erstmal...  
Würde mich riesig über Reviews von euch freuen.  
Bis bald**

**Vestilia **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, nach längerer Abwesenheit bin ich froh, dass neue Kapitel hochladen zu können.  
Beruflich stehen bei mir gerade mal wieder Veränderungen an, zumindest deutet vieles daraufhin. Ich habe im Augenblick extrem viel Stress auf Arbeit und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, wenn es deswegen etwas länger mit dem Schreiben dauert. **

**Sepsis, Mandragora, ich danke euch für eure Reviews, es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt.  
Tasty, einen riesen Dank für deine Unterstützung.**

**Und nun viel spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Es war eine klare Vollmondnacht, lange Schatten fielen in den großen Saal der Krankenstation.  
Es war ruhig, so wunderbar still. Severus Snape wusste, dass die verbliebenen Mitpatienten in einen erlösenden, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken waren. Andernfalls würde er etwas von ihnen hören. Bewegungen, ein leises Weinen, vielleicht auch Schreie. Träume ließen sie so umtriebig werden, wie die Erinnerungen im wachen Zustand.  
Die junge Peterson hatte lange gebraucht, ehe sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Der Schlaftrunk schien bei ihr kaum noch anzuschlagen. Poppy hatte lange Zeit bei ihr bleiben und Trost spenden müssen.  
Wenn wunderte es?  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das irgendjemand, der die letzte, entscheidende Schlacht miterlebt hatte, in diesen Nächten ruhig schlief.  
So wie er...

Doch nein, er wollte sich nicht selbst belügen, nie wieder.  
Die Gründe für seine Schlaflosigkeit waren anders gelagert. Er wollte nicht träumen, wollte sich ihr nicht erneut gegenübersehen, in dem Wissen, dass er sie nicht besitzen konnte. Niemals.  
Er wollte sie nicht vor sich sehen, nicht ihr Stimme hören, nicht ihre Berührungen spüren, nur um wenig später aufzuwachen und sich so verlassen zu fühlen, wie niemals zu vor.  
In der Tat, es schien mit jedem gottverdammten Traum schlimmer zu werden.  
Immer wieder erschien sie ihm, störte seine verdiente Ruhe, bat ihn seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
Er wollte es ja.  
Er wollte sich auf die Suche begeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann wieder verschwinden würde.  
Nein, sie ihm wenigstens einige ruhevolle Nächte gönnte. Ganz missen wollte er sie nicht.  
Doch bisher war er für einen Aufbruch noch zu schwach gewesen.  
Seine Wunde war nahezu verheilt, doch er konnte spüren, dass das Gift der Schlange seinen Körper stark geschädigt hatte.  
Erst nach und nach war es ihm gelungen, ohne fremde Hilfe sein Bett zu verlassen. An diesem Abend waren seine Schritte sogar erstmals frei von jeglichem Zittern gewesen.  
Er glaubte nun bereit zu sein.

Doch wo sollte seine Suche beginnen?  
Was sollte er eigentlich finden?  
„Das Erbe Voldemorts"  
Was konnte es sein, was hatte er der Welt hinterlassen?  
Er hatte Hass gesät, die magische Welt entzweit und sie in einen vernichtenden Kampf geführt.  
Doch er war besiegt.  
Da seine Arroganz den Glauben an sein eigenes Versagen niemals zugelassen hatte, konnte sich Snape unmöglich vorstellen, dass er Vorkehrungen für seinen Tod getroffen hatte.  
Was sollte das ominöse Erbe sein?  
Er wusste es nicht, obwohl er sich nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Woche nur diesem Gedanken gewidmet hatte.  
Am vernünftigsten wäre es wohl, die Suche im Haus der Riddles zu beginnen.  
In Voldemorts Anwesen.  
Er hatte kurz vor seiner Rückkehr die Zeit dort verbracht, geschwächt.  
Vielleicht hatte er dort Vorkehrungen für ein Scheitern getroffen.  
Ein Strohhalm, wie sich Snape eingestand.  
Voldemort hatte niemals an ein Scheitern geglaubt.

Wie auch immer, er musste von hier verschwinden.  
Die Fürsorge, die ihm zuteil wurde, strapazierte seine Nerven. Poppy allein wäre vielleicht noch zu ertragen gewesen. Vielleicht.  
Doch Granger...  
Sie hatte ihn niemals leiden können, respektiert ja, aber mit Sicherheit hatte sie keinerlei Sympathie für ihn empfunden.  
Jetzt sprach sie mit einer honigsüßen, flüsternden Stimme zu ihm, ganz so als sei er besonders alt oder ein hilfloses Kleinkind.  
Sie würde ihm jeglichen Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, sollte er doch nur die Gnade besitzen, sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Ihr Verhalten schien einem Betteln um seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich zu kommen.  
Das sich ihre Haltung ihm gegenüber nun so gravierend gewandelt hatte, konnte er für sich auf zwei Möglichkeiten zurück führen.  
Die erste, die für ihn erträglichere war, dass sie, ganz Gryffindor, einem Mitleidskomplex zum Opfer gefallen war, dass sie sich ganz im Allgemeinen nicht von Kranken und Schwachen abwenden konnte. Ihre unsägliche Hilfsaktion für Hauselfen in ihrem vierten Jahr konnte ein Hinweis auf diesen Verhaltensmuster sein.  
Die zweite Möglichkeit war, dass Potter die Erinnerungen, die er ihm im Glauben an einen raschen, erlösenden Tod überlassen hatte, mit ihr geteilt hatte.  
Potter...  
Ein weiterer Grund das Schloss zu verlassen.  
Er empfand diesem Jungen gegenüber nichts als Scham. Was musste er nun von ihm halten?  
Der stolze Magier, der furchteinflösende Professor hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, eine Frau zu lieben, die für ihn unerreichbar war. Unerreichbar, weil er sie zunächst von sich gestoßen hatte, um sich später für ihren Tod verantwortlich machen zu können. Und selbst nach ihrem Tod begehrte er nichts mehr als sie.  
Potter teilte nun dieses Wissen, diese Schwäche mit ihm. Doch nicht nur das. Die Frau war auch noch seine Mutter. Sie war der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt einen Teil der Verantwortung für den Jungen geschultert hatte.  
Der Grund aus dem er ihm Sympathie entgegen brachte, obwohl er das Ebenbild seines Vaters zu sein schien. Zumindest äußerlich.  
Ja, auch das musste der Junge in der heulenden Hütte begriffen haben. Er mochte ihn.  
Anders war sein heutiges Auftreten kaum zu erklären.

Harry Potter, der stolze Junge war zu ihm gekommen, hatte sich bedankt. Hatte erklärt, dass er sich für seinen 'guten Ruf', der Wiederherstellung seines Namens einsetzte, was auch immer _er_ darunter verstehen mochte.  
Seine intimsten Erinnerungen hatte er ihm zurückgebracht. Ohne viele Worte hatte er sie ihm zurückgegeben.  
Snape hatte ihn nicht ansehen können. Doch ein leises „Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter" hatte er sich abgerungen.  
Vielen Dank.  
Ja, sein Name, sein Ruf war ihm wichtig. Der Gedanke, dass nach seinem Tod eine Richtigstellung erfolgen würde, dass alle, die ihn so verachteten, erkennen würden, dass er nur der Spion einer Seite, der der Guten gewesen war, war ihm in mancher Stunde ein Trost gewesen.  
Doch in diesen Vorstellungen hatte er niemals überlebt.  
Niemand sollte sich bei ihm bedanken. Er wollte keinen Dank, denn letztendlich waren all seine 'guten Taten' nur der unermesslichen Schuld entsprungen, die er empfand. Dem Selbsthass, wenn er in den Spiegel sah.  
Er hatte sich in seiner Jugend falsch entschieden. Grundlegend.  
Er hatte den simplen Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse nicht erkannt. Nein, nicht beachtet.  
Sehr wohl hatte er gewusst, dass Mord und Totschlag, Erpressung und Folterung niemals Mittel zum Zweck sein durften, ganz gleich wie hoch und gut das Ziel erschien.  
Doch es war ihm schlichtweg egal gewesen.  
Er hatte Rache gewollt, für all die Demütigungen die er ertragen hatte, von frühester Kindheit an.  
Rache hatte er genommen. Doch um welchen Preis.

Sein Weg war noch weit.  
Doch wo würde er hin führen?  
In jedem Fall aus diesem Schloss, hier würde er keine Antworten finden. Und keine Ruhe.  
In einem plötzlichen Schub von Tatendrang stieg er leise aus seinem Bett.  
Er wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen, wollte nicht die Fragen über sich ergehen lassen, Antworten geben, die ihm niemals jemand glauben würde.  
Genauso wenig wollte er lügen.  
Er würde einfach verschwinden, erst zurückkehren, wenn seine Aufgabe erfüllt war.  
Die Aufgabe, von der er noch nicht einmal wusste, was sie beinhaltete.  
Er stand nur mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet auf der Krankenstation, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Umhang.  
Wo waren seine persönlichen Sachen?  
Sein Zauberstab würde er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit im Büro der Krankenschwester finden, danach würde er in sein Quartier gehen müssen.  
Sein Quartier.  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte er geglaubt nicht hier her zurückkehren zu können.  
Doch er war es. Als Direktor, als Nachfolger Dumbledore's.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er das Schicksal nur als unglaublich grausam bezeichnen können.

Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass Miss Peterson von Schlafproblemen geplagt wurde. So würde Poppy mit Sicherheit auch unter einem gewissen Schlafmangel leiden und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in den wenigen Stunden, die ihr selbst zum Ausruhen blieben, in einen tiefen Schlaf sinken.  
Mit etwas Glück würde er das Schloss unbemerkt verlassen können.  
Er schlich sich barfuß in das angrenzende Büro. Hier war es wesentlich dunkler, das Mondlicht fiel nicht direkt durch das Fenster ein.  
Er vermutete seinen Zauberstab in einer der Schubladen von Poppy's Schreibtisch.  
Dieser war verschlossen.  
Ein leiser Fluch drang über seine Lippen.  
Mehr mit seinen Tastsinn, als mit seinen Augen suchte er nervös nach etwas, das er als Hebel nutzen konnte.  
Er würde das Schloss aufbrechen müssen.  
Langsam, die Arme ein Stück weit von sich gestreckt, tappte er durch die nahezu vollkommene Dunkelheit.  
Gerade als er gegen einen der gefühlten 1000 Blumentöpfe in dem Büro stieß und dieser der Schwerkraft Tribut zollte, mit einem lauten Klirren zu Boden fiel, hörte er, wie sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete.  
Damit konnte er den Begriff 'unbemerkt' wohl streichen.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der vollkommenen Ruhe, einem Moment in dem er in seiner Anspannung nichts als seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag vernommen hatte, hörte er, wie erwartet, schnelle Schritte die sich dem Büro näherten.  
Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet, einen Sekundenbruchteil später war der Raum hell erleuchtet.  
„Professor... Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Ausgerechnet sie.  
Ihre Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen.  
Aus Überraschung, vielleicht auch aus Furcht.  
„Ich gebe die Frage gern zurück, Granger."  
Antwortete er bissig, in der Hoffnung sie weiter zu verunsichern.  
Ein wenig verlegen war ihre Antwort.  
„Poppy hat mich gebeten hier her zu kommen. Sie hatte einen langen Tag und hat mich gebeten, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen."  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Wie ausgesprochen... sozial von Ihnen."  
Sagte er voller Hohn.  
„Ich benötige meinen Zauberstab, wenn Sie schon einmal hier sind, können Sie ihn mir aushändigen, ohne das ich die Einrichtung beschädigen muss."  
Fuhr er fordernd fort und deutete auf den Schreibtisch.  
Entgegen seiner Annahme, leistete sie seiner Anweisung folge. Doch anstatt sich ebenfalls dem Schreibtisch zuzuwenden, öffnete sie die unverschlossene Schublade des Sidebords zu seiner Rechten.  
„Bitte..."  
Er hoffte, dass sie keine Frage stellen, sie es sich nicht wagen würde.  
Doch sie war nicht mehr das elfjährige Mädchen.  
Auch wenn ihr die Frage unangenehm zu sein schien, stellte sie sie dennoch.  
Er hörte den Widerwillen deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraus.  
„Wozu brauchen Sie Ihren Zauberstab. Mitten in der Nacht."  
„Ich bin Ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig."  
Entgegnete er schneidend.  
„In... In gewisser Hinsicht schon.  
Sie sind hier Patient. Und da ich im Augenblick...  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Poppy so begeistert davon wäre, wenn Sie... ohne ihre Erlaubnis das Büro durchsuchen."  
Sie stotterte sich durch die Sätze.  
Noch ein paar gekonnt gewählte Worte und sie würde von hier verschwunden sein.  
Herablassend antwortete er ihr.  
„Mir stand der Sinn nach einem kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss.  
Da ich unmöglich nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet die Krankenstation verlassen kann, wollte ich mir etwas passenderes zaubern."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie sind noch immer sehr schwach... Sie sollten nicht gehen."  
Er unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Ich verzichte auf Ihre Ratschläge. Oder habe ich etwa Ihre Ausbildung zum Heiler versäumt. Dann würden die Dinge natürlich vollkommen anders liegen."  
Ein verschämtes Kopfschütteln ließ ihre Gegenreaktion erkennen, noch bevor sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Wer nicht erkennt, dass Sie krank sind, muss blind sein.  
Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal in einen Spiegel schauen."  
Nachdem sie die Worte gesprochen hatte, wirkte sie beinahe überrascht, ob ihrer eigenen Courage.  
Seine Geduld war erschöpft.  
„Geben Sie mir den Zauberstab, oder Sie werden es bereuen."  
Er hatte die Worte nur geflüstert.  
Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
Unvermittelt trat er auf sie zu, diesmal überraschte er sie und entriss ihr seinen Zauberstab. Endlich.  
Ohne eine weiteres Wort drängte er sich an ihr vorbei.

Er musste sich beeilen.

Mit einem Zauber schloss er die Tür, versiegelte sie.  
Die kleine Hexe würde einige Minuten brauchen, ehe sie erkennen würde, wie die Tür wieder zu öffnen war. Danach würde sie mit Sicherheit zu Poppy laufen, dass gesamte Schloss alarmieren.  
Er musste sich beeilen.  
Warum gönnte sie ihm keine Ruhe?  
Er war vollkommen außer Atem, als er endlich die Treppe zum Kerker hinab geschritten war.  
Sein Nachthemd klebte vom Schweiß an seinem Körper.  
Er ahnte in diesem Moment, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte, dass er wirklich noch geschwächt war.  
Doch er würde nicht zurückkehren.  
Erholen würde er sich auch an anderer Stelle können.  
Er musste fort, nach diesem Zusammentreffen mit Granger in jedem Fall.  
Schnell durchschritt er sein Quartier, suchte die nötigsten Dinge zusammen.  
Gerade als er eine Truhe geöffnet und erste Kleidungsstücke und Bücher hineingeworfen hatte, hörte er Schritte vor seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Dann stand Granger auch schon mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab vor ihm. Allein, ohne die Cavallerie im Rücken.  
„Was haben Sie vor?"  
Ihre Stimme klang nun überraschend fest.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr?  
Lohnt es sich weiterzuschreiben, meine begrenzte Freizeit zu investieren, oder sollte ich es lassen;-)**

**Bis bald**

**Vestilia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Das Zittern war aus ihrer Stimme verband. Noch vor seinem Quartier hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, doch Hilfe zu holen, hatte sich davor gefürchtet ihm allein gegenüber zu treten.  
Jetzt war sie einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie ihre kindische Furcht überwunden hatte.  
Snape packte.  
Er wollte gehen, in einem Zustand, in dem er noch dringend medizinische Hilfe benötigte.  
Und sie hatte Angst vor harschen Worten gehabt, weil sie unerlaubt seine Räume betreten hatte.

„Professor..."

Es klang einfühlsam, bedauernd, mitleidig.  
Sein Blick verriet ihr augenblicklich, dass es der falsche Tonfall gewesen war.  
Er war vernichtend.  
Doch zumindest hatte er in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten.  
Sie setzte erneut an, diesmal um Emotionslosigkeit bemüht.

„Professor, Sie sind krank.  
In Ihrem Zustand wage ich es zu bezweifeln, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage sind zu apperieren..."

Er unterbrach sie.

„Verschwinden Sie, Granger."

Er wandte sich wieder dem Packen zu, würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes. Nach wenigen Sekunden schien er ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

„Sie können doch nicht mitten in der Nacht einfach verschwinden..."

sagte sie flehend.  
Seine Augen bohrten sich unvermittelt in ihre.  
Seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton.

„Ach nein.  
Wer will mich daran hindern? Wollen Sie es versuchen?"

Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester, straffte ihre Schulten.  
Snape entgingen diese Gesten anscheinend nicht. Zumindest deute sie sein höhnisches Grinsen als Hinweis darauf.  
Sie befahl sich selbst weiterhin mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.  
Würde sie sich nun von ihm einschüchtern lassen, hätte er gewonnen.  
Er würde das Schloss verlassen, ohne das jemand auch nur ahnen konnte, wohin er gegangen war.  
Er war zu schwach, viel zu krank und verletzt.  
Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er diese 'Flucht' nicht überleben würde.

„Sir, es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie überlebt haben..."

Sein Schnauben unterbrach sie.

„Ein Wunder..."

Sagte er so voller Sarkasmus.

Wut stieg in Hermine auf.  
Poppy hatte so schwer um sein Leben gekämpft und er schien es nicht zu schätzen.  
So viele waren im Krieg gestorben.  
Wie viele Angehörige trauerten jetzt, wünschten sich, dass man noch etwas für ihre Liebsten hätte tun können?  
Hermine brauchte nur an die Weasley's zu denken. An den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung die in Molly's Augen standen. Die sie stets zu verbergen versuchte, was ihr jedoch nie gelang.

„Ja, ein Wunder.  
Es ist ein Geschenk, welches Sie mit Füßen treten, wenn Sie nun ihre Behandlung einfach abbrechen..."

Er knallte den Deckel seiner Truhe zu. Das unerwartet Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Sie können mir eins glauben, Granger.  
Ich habe um dieses 'Geschenk' nicht gebeten.

Im Gegenteil. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, wenn an meiner statt ein anderer überlebt hätte.  
Doch man hat nicht immer eine Wahl."

Seine Worte nahmen ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. Ihre Wut war so schnell verschwunden wie sie aufgeflammt war. Zurück blieb nur ein Gefühl der Trauer.  
Und der Verständnislosigkeit.  
Snape nutzte ihre Verwirrung, verkleinerte magisch sein Gepäck und schob sich an Hermine vorbei.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, ehe sie registrierte, dass er sie einfach hatte stehen lassen. Ehe sie erneut zur Verfolgung ansetzte.  
Er hatte bereits die Eingangshalle durchquert, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Sir, bitte warten Sie."

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung verlangsamte er tatsächlich seine Schritte, wenn er auch nicht stehen blieb.

„Sir, gehen Sie nicht so einfach.  
Warten sie doch noch einige Tage. Bis Sie genesen sind."

Sie lief nun neben ihm her. Deutlich konnte sie erkennen, dass sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten.  
Er schien ihnen keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken.

„Ich kann nicht warten."

Seine Atmung war flach.

„Warum nicht?"

Er blieb stehen, stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Gehen Sie doch wieder auf die Krankenstation und belästigen Sie jemanden anders mit Ihrer Fürsorge.  
Ich habe Sie lange genug ertragen.  
Sie sollten sich einmal Gedanken darüber machen, ob Sie nicht der Grund sind, aus dem ich so dringend von hier fort möchte.  
Die Pflege einer kleinen Besserwisserin zu ertragen, hat mir weiß Gott viel abverlangt."

Er grinste boshaft, als er ihre Tränen erkannte.  
Die Spitze hatte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt.  
Hermine verfluchte sich für ihre Schwäche.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel erlebt, Schmerzen erlitten, Menschen sterben sehen. Und doch konnte ihr einstiger Professor sie noch immer in Tränen ausbrechen lassen.  
Vielleicht wäre sie tatsächlich umgekehrt, wären da nicht seine Augen gewesen, die vom Fieber gezeichnet waren.  
Vermutlich würde er es nicht einmal aus eigener Kraft schaffen, das Gelände zu verlassen. Oder er würde beim Apperieren zersplittern.  
Doch er ging einfach weiter, sagte kein weiteres Wort.  
Sie folgte ihm. Ebenfalls stumm.  
Seine Schritte führten ihn in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
Der Mond schien hell und beleuchtete ihren Weg.  
Als er die Apperiergrenze erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen, wandte sich noch einmal zu Hermine.

„Vielen Dank für die Eskorte. Ohne Sie hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft."

Er verhöhnte sie, dafür, dass sie ihn davon abhalten wollte, eine verantwortungslose Dummheit zu begehen.

„Sie sind undankbar."

Sagte sie leise. Er hatte es nicht hören sollen.

„Das habe ich schon öfter gehört..."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und vollführte die typische Apperierbewegung.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
Kein Plop, kein verschwindender Snape.  
Er stand noch immer vor ihr, nur das seine Miene sich zunehmend in eine zornige Grimasse verzog.  
Zunächst glaubte sie, seine Wut würde sich jeden Augenblick auf sie entladen, doch dann schleuderte er unvermittelt seinen Zauberstab von sich und sackte auf die Knie.  
Sie konnte nun deutlich das Zittern seines Körpers erkennen.  
Hermine atmete tief durch.  
Mit einem nonverbalen 'Accio' rief sie seinen Zauberstab auf.  
Nachdem er in ihrer Hand gelandet war, reichte sie ihn weiter.

„Ich..."

setzte sie an, doch er unterbrach sie.  
Unter seinen tiefen Atemzügen brachte er eine Drohung hervor.

„Ich warne Sie. Sagen Sie ja nicht, sie hätten es ja voraus gesehen, sonst werden sie es bereuen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor."

Sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Warum wollen Sie fort, warum unbedingt heute Nacht?  
Warten Sie doch nur wenige Tage und Sie werden... nicht schon daran scheitern, dass Gelände zu verlassen."

Im Verlauf ihrer Worte war ihre Stimme zunehmend leiser geworden.

„Muss ich mich nochmals wiederholen? Ich kann nicht warten."

Seine Stimme war so voller Wut, dass Hermine es vorzog zu schweigen, nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen keiner ein Wort sprach, in denen Hermine nur der unruhigen Atmung Snape's lauschte.  
Im Mondschein konnte sie erkennen, dass er stark zitterte.

„Professor, ich bitte Sie..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sparen Sie sich den Atem Granger. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren."

Sein Entschluss schien unerschütterlich festzustehen.  
Wenn er nicht apperieren konnte, würde man am nächsten Morgen einen vollkommen entkräfteten Severus Snape am Waldesrand finden.  
Freiwillig würde er nicht in das Schloss zurückkehren. Und es stand wohl kaum in ihrer Macht ihn zu einer Rückkehr zu zwingen.  
Vorallem nicht nachdem sie selbst ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hatte.  
Er wirkte noch immer, der Respekt vor Snape, den Ron und Harry schon immer an ihr kritisiert hatten.  
Doch warum hätte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab auch vorenthalten sollen?  
Er war sein Eigentum. Er hatte sie nicht bedroht. Er wollte nur diesen Ort verlassen.  
Warum sollte er nicht gehen können?  
Gut, er war nicht genesen, bei weitem nicht. Doch er schwebte auch nicht mehr in akuter Lebensgefahr. Er war ein Meister der Zaubertränke, er würde sich zweifellos selbst versorgen können.  
Verdiente er nicht ein wenig Ruhe? Fernab der Umgebung die das Salz in seinen Wunden darstellte?  
Er musste in diesem Schloss schreckliches erlebt haben. Er hatte gegen seinen Willen Dumbledore töten müssen. Seinen einzigen Vertrauten.  
Er hatte für viele Menschen sein Leben riskiert, doch keiner hatte es ihm gedankt. Keiner hatte ihm vertraut.  
Würde sie an diesem Ort bleiben wollen?  
Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Kommen Sie Professor."

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie deutlich seinen vernichtenden Blick auf sich spüren.  
Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Sagen Sie mir, wohin Sie gehen möchten. Ich werde Sie dorthin bringen."

* * *

**So, dass wäre es dann erstmal wieder. Das nächste Kapitel ist aber bereits in Arbeit.**

**LG **

**Vestilia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diesmal ging es, wie ihr seht, deutlich schneller mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**Ich bin gespannt, wie es euch gefällt. Wie immer ein Dank an die lieben Reviewer. Dafür, dass ihr nach so langer Wartezeit noch dabei seit.**

**Und natürlich an meine liebe (inzwischen schon nahezu unverzichtbare) Beta Tasty.**

**Vielen, vielen Dank.**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn auffahren. Ein Knacken.  
Er schien aus einem tiefen Schlaf zu erwachen, denn nur langsam schärften sich seine Sinne.  
Der Raum in dem er sich befand, war angenehm warm. Er selbst war auf einem weichen Untergrund gebettet.  
Hinter ihm musste eine Kerze brennen, die mehr Schatten warf, als dass sie Licht spendete.  
Sein Körper strahlte eine unangenehme Hitze aus, die sich wie ein Film um seine Glieder legte. Sein Kopf schmerzte.  
Ein leises Stöhnen drang gegen seinen Willen aus seinem Mund.  
Er hörte leise Schritte, die sich seinem Lager näherten.  
Ihre Schritte.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Sie war hier, bei ihm. Er konnte ihre Präsenz nur allzu deutlich spüren.  
Ihre kühle Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Stirn.  
Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch seine Arme schienen aus Blei, er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Sanft strich ihre Hand von seiner Stirn über sein Gesicht, um sich dann tröstlich auf seine Wange zu legen.  
Er schaute zu ihr auf, doch mehr als ihren dunklen Schatten konnte er nicht erkennen.  
Es genügte ihm.  
Sie war hier, bei ihm.  
Er streckte sich der zarten Berührung entgegen.  
Mit einem geflüsterten „Lily" sank er schließlich wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Severus Snape schlug die Augen auf, als ein Sonnenstrahl sich über sein Gesicht legte.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte.  
Nur wenige Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht waren ihm geblieben.  
Granger...  
Sie war ihm gefolgt, hatte ihn aufhalten wollen.  
Doch schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn hier her gebracht hatte.  
Spinners End.  
Sein letzter Aufenthalt lag nunmehr zwei Jahre zurück.  
Die stickige Luft in seinem Wohnzimmer zeugte nur zu deutlich von dieser Dauer.  
Staub tanzte durch die Luft und schien im Sonnenlicht, welches durch den schmalen Spalt der zugezogenen Gardinen drang, zu flimmern.

Er konnte sich nicht an seine Ankunft erinnern.  
Granger hatte wohl Recht behalten, sein Aufbruch war verfrüht gewesen. Er war zu schwach um sich auf die Suche zu begeben.  
Er war selbst für das Seite-an-Seite-Apperieren zu schwach gewesen.  
Eine tiefe Scham drang in sein Bewusstsein.  
Sie hatte ihn gestützt, als sie nahe des verbotenen Waldes aufgebrochen waren.  
Hier, in diesem schmutzigen Londoner Vorort musst er dann zusammen gebrochen sein.  
Vor ihren Augen.  
Sie hatte ihn augenscheinlich in das Haus gebracht und auf das Sofa gebettet.  
All die Wochen auf der Krankenstation hatte er sich ihrer Fürsorge entziehen wollen...

Ein Geräusch aus der Küche riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Mühsam schlug er die Decke zurück und erhob sich.  
Seine Beine schienen ihn kaum tragen zu wollen. Wut entflammte ob dieser Schwäche in ihm.  
Er würde sich ihr gegenüber keine weitere Blöße geben.  
Mit einer harschen Bewegung stieß er die nur angelehnte Tür zur Küche auf.  
Eine sichtlich erschrockene Granger ließ in diesem Moment eine Tasse zu Boden fallen.  
„Granger..." zischte er gereizt.  
Sie schaute betreten zu Boden, auf die Scherben die nun vor ihr lagen.  
Ehe sie sich aus dieser Starre reißen konnte, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und die Scherben mit einem nonverbalen „Reparo" wieder zu einer Tasse zusammen gefügt.  
Er empfand eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, dass ihm dieser simple Zauber gelungen war.  
Als sie ihren Blick hob, schaute er in ihre müden, von tiefen Ringen gezierten Augen. Sie wich seinem Blick nach wenigen Sekunden aus.  
„Gibt es noch mehr Scherben, die ich beseitigen sollte?" fragte er schließlich bissig.  
„Es ist schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht." entgegnete sie matt und frei von jeglichem Spott.  
„Möchten Sie etwas essen?"

Erst in diesem Moment nahm er den Geruch von gebratenen Eiern und warmen Toast wahr.  
Er wollte ihr stolz entgegenwerfen, dass er ihre Fürsorge nicht nötig hätte, dass sie sich den Einkauf, den sie zweifellos erledigt hatte, hätte sparen können.  
Doch er spürte, dass sein leerer Magen jede Sekunde knurren und seine Worte somit Lüge strafen würde.  
So nickte er stumm und setzte sich an den schäbigen Tisch.  
Sie stellte ihm ein Glas Orangensaft und einen Teller bereit.  
Granger selbst blieb stehen und starrte durch das schmutzige Fenster hinaus auf das Grundstück, dessen verdorrter Boden einst von einem kurz getrimmten Rasen bedeckt gewesen war.  
Doch das war nun schon Jahre her.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob sie aß oder nicht. Vermutlich hatte sie selbst sich dieses Frühstück zubereitet, denn sie hatte unmöglich ahnen können, dass er gerade jetzt erwachen würde.  
Doch auch diese Tatsache ging spurlos an ihm vorbei.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür ließ ihn in seinen Bewegungen inne halten.  
Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, wollt an die Tür. Doch er sprang auf und packte sie grob an ihrem Arm, um sie davon abzuhalten.  
„Mr. Snape, sind Sie da?" drang es dumpf durch die Haustür bis in die Küche.  
Die Stimme war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Er vermutete, dass es sich um einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums handelte.  
Granger versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was ihn nur dazu bewegte, fester zuzupacken.  
Er war nicht hier.  
Er wollte sich keinerlei Fragen stellen müssen, warum er das Schloss verlassen hatte.  
Er war verschwunden und würde erst zurückkehren, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.  
Wer würde ihm schon glauben?  
Niemand. Im Gegenteil, man würde ihn für verrückt erklären...  
Wenn er selbst noch nicht einmal wusste, wonach er suchen sollte, wie sollte er denn dann anderen Menschen seinen Aufbruch erklären?  
Vermutlich würde man ihn ins St. Mungos verlegen.  
Voldemort war Tod. Es gab nichts mehr zu bekämpfen, abgesehen von ein paar versprengten Todessern. Um dieser habhaft zu werden, brauchte es keinesfalls einen schwerkranken Severus Snape, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Man würde ihn für verrückt erklären. Lily würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen.  
Vielleicht war er verrückt.

Diesen Gedanken schob er von sich.

Ein klickendes Geräusch ließ seinen Atem beschleunigen.  
Wer auch immer gerade an die Tür geklopft hatte, war nun in sein Wohnzimmer getreten.  
Er würde nicht zurückkehren. Unter keinen Umständen.  
Er konnte Granger's entsetzten Blick auf sich spüren, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte.  
Sie wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr.  
Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich derart schnell, dass Severus Snape auf einen geschockten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hinab blickte, noch bevor er sich dem Entschluss sich mit einem 'Stupor' zu verteidigen wirklich bewusst geworden war.  
Granger ging neben dem Mann in die Hocke.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das?"

Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf den geschockten Mann.  
Seine Kräfte reichten gerade noch für ein Oblivate.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass sich der Mann beim Erwachen auch tatsächlich an einen Fremden erinnern würde, der die Wohnung von Severus Snape durchsucht hatte.  
Mit wackligen Beinen ging er an Granger vorbei in das Wohnzimmer um seine Habseeligkeiten zu suchen.  
Fort. Das war sein einziger Gedanke.  
Er würde mit der Suche nicht warten können, es sei denn er wollte sich den lästigen Fragen stellen.  
Er hatte seine Truhe gefunden. Granger hatte sie unweit des Sofas abgestellt.  
Unvermittelt stand sie hinter ihm.  
„Warum haben Sie das getan?  
Er wurde bestimmt geschickt um nach Ihnen zu sehen, vermutlich macht man sich in Hogwarts Sorgen um Sie..."  
Sie brach ab, als sie erkannte, dass er sich in eine Position brachte, die eindeutig auf ein Apperieren hindeutet.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn nun schon wieder hin?"  
Deutlich erkannte er eine gewisse Resignation in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Sie hatten heute Nacht sehr hohes Fieber.  
Ihre Temperatur war so hoch, dass ich Angst hatte, Sie würden sterben, ehe ich auch nur eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, Hilfe zu holen.  
Sie haben sich vollkommen überanstrengt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie gehen, ehe Sie mir sagen, was so wichtig ist, dass Sie Ihre Gesundheit dafür aufs Spiel setzten."  
Ein hämisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wie Sie mich aufhalten wollen."  
Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, schien abzuwägen ob sie die Worte, die ihr offensichtlich auf der Zunge lagen wirklich aussprechen sollte.  
Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür.  
„Ich brauche nur hier stehen bleiben und gar nichts tun.  
Sie werden es nicht schaffen, sich auf magische Weise von hier fort zu bewegen. Nicht allein.  
Es wird nicht anders sein als letzte Nacht."

Er wollte sie packen, doch sie wich seinem Griff gekonnt aus.  
„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich zu verspotten." spie er ihr entgegen.  
„Ich verspotte Sie nicht. Es ist die Wahrheit.  
Ich werde Ihnen helfen, wenn ich weiß, wo Sie hin wollen und warum."  
Er hatte sie noch niemals so erlebt.  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie es kaum gewagt ihren Blick zu heben und nun bot sie ihm auf diese Weise die Stirn.  
„Was versprechen Sie sich davon, Granger?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Das Sie die Arbeit von Poppy nicht mit Füßen treten." entgegnete sie kühn.  
Deutlich konnte er Wut aus Ihrer Stimme erkennen.  
Er lauschte in sich hinein.  
Seine Hände zitterten.  
Der 'Oblivate' hatte seine letzten Kraftreserven scheinbar aufgebraucht.  
Er war müde. Sein Körper schmerzte. Die Narbe an seinem Hals spannt und schien zu pulsieren.  
Sie hatte Recht.  
Er würde es allein nicht schaffen.  
Sollte sie ihn doch begleiten. Doch lange würde sie ihm nicht folgen können, dafür würde er sorgen.  
„In Ordnung Granger, Sie haben gewonnen.  
Bringen Sie uns von hier fort." sagte er entnervt.  
„Erst will ich..."  
Er unterbrach sie sofort.  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit.  
Ich verspüre nicht den Drang einen weiteren Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums niederzustrecken."  
Sie nickte verstehend.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?"  
„Nach Little Hangleton."  
Sie konnte das Entsetzen nicht aus ihren Augen verbergen.  
„Keine Sorge Miss Granger. Sie können gern wieder zurückkehren, wenn es Ihnen dort zu unheimlich ist."  
Statt zu antworten griff sie entschlossen nach seiner Hand.  
Einen Augenblick später waren sie mit einem „Plop" verschwunden.

* * *

**So, das war es dann erstmal wieder. Es würde mich freuen, wieder die ein oder andere Meinung zum Kapitel zu hören.**

**LG**

**Vestilia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Über zwei Monate hat es gedauert. Sorry, sorry, sorry.  
Aber ich gelobe Besserung. Ich wusste einige Zeit wirklich nicht mehr, wo ich anfangen sollte, doch jetzt habe ich wieder wirklich Lust am Schreiben. Regelmäßige Updates kann ich nicht versprechen, aber den eisernen Willen, hier voran zu kommen;-)**

**Nun gut, das ist ein recht kurzes Kapitel, die Handlung schreitet auch nicht gerade voran. aber vielleicht tröstet es ja, das es das Vorspiel auf das nächste Kapitel darstellt. Und das im nächsten Kapitel die eigentliche Suche eingeleitet wird.**

**Vorrede. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern, vorallem bei denen den ich nicht geantwortet haben sollte. Wenn, dann geschah es nicht mit Absicht. Und auch in diesem Punkt wird es wieder besser, ich verspreche es.**

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Sie waren in einem Waldstück nahe des Ortes Little Hangleton apperiert.  
Snape hatte kein Wort zu ihr gesprochen, nicht als er seine Robe in Muggelkleidung verwandelt hatte, nicht als er sie hatte stehen lassen, um in Richtung des Dorfes zu gehen.  
Dieses so stolze Bild störte lediglich die Tatsache, dass er seine magisch verkleinerte Truhe eher hinter sich her zog, als trug.

Hermine fragte sich, warum sie es sich gefallen ließ, dass der Bastard sie einfach stehen ließ und nicht beachtete, nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatte.  
Die Antwort bildete sich schnell in ihrem Inneren.  
Es war ihr Verantwortungsgefühl, das sie leitete.  
Und es war die Sorge um ihn. Er würde es nicht allein schaffen, was auch immer er vor hatte.  
Die Sorge um den Mann, der mühevoll versuchte, seine Schritte kräftig wirken zu lassen.  
Er war schwach, unglaublich schwach.  
Das Fieber in der vergangenen Nacht hatte eine deutliche Sprache gesprochen.  
Ängstlich hatte sie neben ihm ausgeharrt, seinen Zustand überwacht. Ihn während seiner Alpträume getröstet.

Es waren unzählige gewesen.

Immer wieder hatte er undeutliche Worte gesprochen, hatte geschrien, gewimmert, geweint.  
Es war nahezu unerträglich gewesen. Selten hatte sich Hermine so überfordert gefühlt.  
Die Furcht vor ihrem ehemaligen Professor, diesem so undurchsichtigen Menschen, hatte sie minutenlang regungslos auf ihn starren lassen, mühevoll den Drang widerstehend, den Raum zu verlassen, sich auf diese Weise seinem Leid zu entziehen.  
Schließlich war sie ihren Instinkten gefolgt, hatte ihn sanft berührt und gestreichelt, über lange Zeit seine Hand gehalten.  
Doch nichts hatte sie mehr verwirrt, als seine Fieberphantasien.  
„Lily"  
Sie würde wohl niemals den sanften Ausdruck seiner Stimme vergessen, mit der er diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.  
Seine Augen hatten so klar gewirkt, als er zu ihr hinauf geblickt hatte. Einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, er wäre erwacht. Gerade als sie ihre Hand zurückziehen wollte, hatte er es gesagt.  
Lily...  
Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Snape eine gewisse Mitschuld am Tod von Harry's Eltern trug.  
Am Tod von Lily Evans.  
Genauso wusste sie, dass die Rumtreiber, Harry's Mutter und Snape zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren.  
Lily...  
Anscheinend gab es einige Dinge, die sie bisher nicht einmal ahnen konnte.  
Dinge, die ihn und Harry's Mutter betrafen.  
Doch sie würde sich nicht auf Spekulationen einlassen, nicht in diesem Moment.

Ihr Blick glitt einige Meter vor.  
Snape hatte durch seine langen Schritte schon einige Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen geschaffen.  
Im Laufschritt schloss sie zu ihm auf.

„Professor?" sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an.  
Er reagierte nicht auf sie, schien sie konsequent ignorieren zu wollen.  
Ein lang gezogener Seufzer drang aus ihrem Mund.  
„Professor, warum nutzen Sie nicht die Gunst der Stunde und lassen die Idiotin, die Ihnen ständig hinterher läuft, die Truhe tragen..."  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und schaute sie an.  
Seine Musterung verunsicherte sie etwas, doch wenigstens hatte sie mit ihren mutigen Worten seine Aufmerksamkeit erreicht.  
„Geben Sie mir die Truhe."  
forderte sie ihn auf.  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartung setzte er sie tatsächlich ab und überließ sie Hermine.  
Als sie sie anhob, verstand sie auch warum.  
Obwohl sie nicht mehr viel größer war, als eine kleine Reise Tasche, war ihr Gewicht imens.  
Was sie als kleinen Teilerfolg verbucht hatte, schrieb sie nun schon wieder als Niederlage ab.  
Vermutlich lachte sein Inneres gerade über sie, nun da sie sich endgültig selbst zum Lakaien abgestempelt hatte.  
Doch als sie zu ihm aufschaute, erkannte sie bereits wieder einen dünnen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe.  
Vielleicht hatte er es endlich selbst eingesehen.

Seine Schritte führten sie eine mit Kopfstein gepflasterte Straße entlang, ins Zentrum des kleinen Ortes.  
Vor einem unscheinbaren Gebäude blieben sie stehen.

„The hanged Man" war auf einem Holzschild zu lesen, welches gut zwei Meter über ihnen an der Hauswand angebracht war.  
Noch ehe sie eine Frage formulieren konnte, hatte er das Gasthauses betreten.  
Hermine konnte wiedereinmal nur hinter ihm herlaufen.  
Der Gastraum war dunkel und verwaist, es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten und sie die Details erkennen konnte.  
Sie befand sich in einen typisch englischen Dorfpub.  
Allzu deutlich konnte sie sich diesen Raum am Abend gut gefüllt vorstellen.  
Männer die ihr Bier tranken und über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tags sprachen.  
Ein Ritual das sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Abend für Abend wiederholte.

Sie machte Snape's Gestalt im angrenzenden Raum aus.  
Er unterhielt sich gerade mit einer untersetzten Frau, vermutlich der Gastwirtin.  
Als sie an die beiden herantrat übergab die Wirtin gerade einen Schlüssel an Snape.

„Sie und Ihre Tochter können Zimmer 13 bekommen. Es ist das letzte Zimmer im Obergeschoss, einfach den Gang entlang, ganz hinten links. Mit Blick auf den Garten und eigenem Bad."

Snape bedankte sich und steuerte auf die Treppe zu.  
Hermine konnte der Frau nur noch freundlich zunicken.  
Tochter...  
Wie originell. Sie folgten schweigend der Wegbeschreibung und erreichten schließlich die Tür mit der Nummer 13.

Als Snape die Tür aufschloss, konnte er das Zittern seiner Hände nicht mehr verbergen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf ein Zimmer, das vor gut 20 Jahren einen Raumausstatter mit schlechtem Geschmack zum Opfer gefallen war.  
Die vorherrschende Farbton war Ocker, gepaart mit üppigen Blumenmustern in schrillen Pasteltönen auf den Gardinen, dem Tischdeckchen und dem Überwurf der sehr schmalen Couch.  
Das Zentrum des Zimmers war ein antik wirkendes Doppelbett.  
In ihrer Phantasie spie sie ihm ein 'Danke Vati' entgegen, in der Realität schaute sie einfach zu ihm auf.  
Zu ihrer großen Überraschung sprach er sie an.

„Auch wenn ich mir eher eine andere Gesellschaft gewünscht hätte, so wäre ich Ihnen doch verbunden, wenn Sie bleiben würden, bis ich wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen bin."

Mit diesen Worten betrat er das Zimmer.  
Hermine blieb zurück, kämpfte gegen den Drang ihre Kinnlade fallen zu lassen.

„Wie überaus freundlich von Ihnen..."

Er fuhr sie scharf an.

„Ich habe Sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten, Granger, also verlangen Sie keine Freundlichkeit von mir.  
Gehen Sie, oder bleiben Sie.  
Ihre Anwesenheit hat gewisse Vorteile, dass gebe ich zu. Ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse scheinen für den kurzen Zeitraum, den Sie zum erlernen hatten, umfangreich, aber das ist von einer Streberin, wie Sie es sind, wohl kaum anders zu erwarten gewesen. Doch Ihre nervtötende Art kann das kaum aufwiegen..."

Sie glaubte ihre Chance ihm etwas zu entgegnen sei gekommen, als er so unvermittelt aufgehört hatte, sie zu beleidigen.

Doch ihre Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.

Sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal leichenfahl, seine Atmung schien unregelmäßig.  
Sie glaubte zu erkennen, dass er Schmerzen litt, doch eine entsprechende Frage wurde unnötig, als sie deutlich den Blutfleck erkannte, der sich am Kragen seines weißen Hemdes bildete.  
Er wollte mit der Hand an seine Narbe greifen, doch sie verhinderte es.  
Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm, drückte seine Hand hinunter und schob ihn in Richtung des Bettes.  
„Legen Sie sich hin." sagte sie eindringlich. Er gehorchte.  
Mit flüssigen Bewegungen öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, worauf er kurz die Hände erhob, doch das Zeichen der Gegenwehr erstarb, ohne das Hermine auch nur ein Wort hätte sagen brauchen.  
Vorsichtig berührte sie sein Kinn, dirigierte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links.  
Die Narbe hatte sich an einer Stelle geöffnet. Es war nicht weiter dramatisch, schien ihm aber große Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Haben Sie eine Wundsalbe bei sich?"  
Er nickte stumm.  
Sie vergrößerte die Truhe, die nun Ausmaße besaß, dass Hermine sich ohne Probleme und große Unbequemlichkeiten darin würde verstecken können.  
So dauerte es auch einige Zeit, bis sie den entsprechenden, verhältnismäßig sehr kleinen Tiegel gefunden hatte.  
Er war mit der gestochenen Handschrift Snape's beschriftet.

Als sie zu ihm zurückkehrte, war er nicht mehr bei Bewusstein.  
Sie verschloss die Wunde magisch und trug dann die Salbe auf.  
Snape's Atem beruhigte sich nach einigen Minuten wieder.

Sie trat einige Schritte von ihm zurück.

„Hat die Nervensäge ja mal wieder gute Arbeit geleistet..." sagte Hermine zu sich selbst und ließ sich erschöpft auf das wildgemusterte Sofa nieder.

* * *

**Eure Meinung ist mir wie immer sehr wichtig...**

**LG**

**Vestilia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo, da bin ich wieder.**

**Einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer. Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut, vorallem da ja nun seit dem letzten Update schon eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen ist;-)  
Um so schöner, dass wirklich noch ein paar Leute dabei sind;-)**

**Einen besonderen Dank auch an Susanna, der ich leider nicht persönlich antworten konnte.**

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Hogwarts.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er hier her gekommen war.  
Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich einzig auf das Mädchen, welches ihm vom Boden aus anlächelte.  
„Hallo Severus..."  
sagte sie sanft.  
„Setz dich zu mir."  
Augenblicklich ließ er sich im Gras nieder, fast so als seien ihre Worte ein Befehl gewesen.  
Der Wind fuhr durch ihr langes rotes Haar, wehte es zu ihm herüber.  
Kurz war er versucht einfach hineinzugreifen, doch ihre Worte unterbrachen seine Gedanken.  
„Warum nimmst du ihre Hilfe nicht an?"

Und da war ihm der Grund seines Hierseins bewusst.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihm alles wieder ein.  
Lily war tot, seit vielen Jahren schon. Er hatte ihr folgen wollen, nichts hatte er sich all die Jahre sehnlicher gewünscht, als das.  
Nun war seine Aufgabe erfüllt, sie hatte ihm verziehen. Und dennoch hatte sie ihn allein zurückgelassen, in die Welt zurückgestoßen, in der es keinen Platz für ihn gab. Nie wirklich gegeben hatte.  
Eine neue Aufgabe hatte sie ihm gestellt.  
„Warum diese neue Bürde, Lily?" fragte er leise, verzweifelt.  
Sie ergriff seine Hand.  
Er konnte diese Geste kaum ertragen, nicht in der Überzeugung, dass es Enden, dass sie ihn erneut verlassen würde.  
„Eine Bürde, in der Tat.  
Eine große Verantwortung lastet auf deinen Schultern. Wieder einmal.  
Doch es ist gleichzeitig so viel mehr. Eine Chance. Die Chance dein Glück zu finden."  
Er entzog seine Hand der ihren.  
„Mein Glück ist tot, seit Jahren schon..."  
Tiefe Furchen lagen nun um seinen Mund. Furchen, die die Jahre in Trauer und Schmerz in seine Gesicht gegraben hatten. Die Gefühle, die er nun wieder in aller Heftigkeit empfand.  
Sie schaute ihm aus traurigen Augen entgegen.  
„Nein Severus.  
Das Glück wartet nur darauf von dir entdeckt zu werden.  
Nimm ihre Hilfe an und du wirst es finden.  
Ohne sie wirst du versagen."

Mit einem Mal hörte er Regentropfen an ein Fenster prasseln.  
Sie war verschwunden.  
Unvermittelt fand er sich in dem Gasthaus wieder.  
Auch hier brachen die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.  
Seine Finger tasteten an seinen Hals. Granger hatte die Wunde versorgt. Zarte Haut spannte sich über die wulstige Narbe. Noch immer empfand er ein gewisses Spannungsgefühl, doch der Schmerz war verklungen.  
Ein Geräusch zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

Sie war noch immer hier. Schaute ihn aus besorgten Augen an.  
Beinahe wollte er auffahren, sie dazu auffordern ihre Musterung, ihr Starren zu unterbinden. Doch diesmal wurde ihm gerade rechtzeitig bewusst, wie unangebracht es gewesen wäre. Sie sorgte sich um ihn, hatte scheinbar die gesamte Zeit hier ausgeharrt.  
So erwiderte er ihren Blick, unfähig das Wort an sie zu richten.  
Eigentlich war er ihr zu Dank verpflichtet.  
Doch das konnte er nicht. Hatte es niemals gekonnt.  
Sie erhob sich und trat an das Bett.  
Der Hand, die sie nach ihm ausstreckte, wollte er zunächst ausweichen. Doch als ihre kühlen Finger sich auf seine Stirn legten, war er beinahe erleichtert, es nicht getan zu haben.  
Er schloss die Augen. Beinahe hätte er glauben können, _sie _wäre bei ihm.  
„Das Fieber ist wieder gesunken..."  
Stellte Granger sachlich fest.  
„Dennoch sollten sie noch eine Weile liegen bleiben.  
Ich werde hinunter gehen und sehen, ob ich etwas zum Abendessen für uns finden kann."  
Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Abendessen...  
Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er schon wieder einen ganzen Tag verloren hatte.  
Vermutlich hatte das Mädchen Recht gehabt. Er war zu früh aufgebrochen.  
Wäre sie heute Morgen gegangen, hätte sie ihn nach seinen schneidenden Worten verlassen, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er jetzt hier bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen, statt versorgt in diesem Bett.  
Wäre es nach seinem Willen gegangen, wäre sie ihm gestern Nacht nicht gefolgt.  
Man hätte ihn irgendwann am Morgen am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Vielleicht wäre er gestorben.

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, war versucht laut zu seufzen.

Alles wonach er sich sehnte war Ruhe. Frieden.  
Es hatte nichts mehr gegeben, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Nichts.  
Noch lange nach Lily's Tod war ihm Selbstmord als einziger Ausweg aus diesem sinnlosen Dasein erschienen.  
Doch er hatte es sich versagt, hatte sich gezwungen ein Leben zu führen, welches ihn ein ums andere Mal der Verachtung der Gesellschaft ausgesetzt hatte.  
Severus Snape. Der Todesser, der Mörder. Der dem man vertraut, weil Dumbledore es tut.  
Und dessen Loyalität doch stets angezweifelt wurde.  
Er hatte es gehasst.  
Der Biss von Nagini... Es war beinahe Erleichterung gewesen.  
Einzig die Sorge um Potter hatte ihn nicht ruhigen Gewissens hinüber gleiten lassen.

Potter.  
Der Grund seiner jammervollen Existenz.  
Er hatte den Jungen beschützt. Hatte ihm zum Sieg verholfen.  
Snape, der Held.  
Den eigenen Mentor zu töten, was für eine großartige Leistung...  
„Wie viel Überwindung musste das diesem armen Mann wohl gekostet haben, seinen Gönner, seinen Retter auf dessen Flehen hin zu töten."  
Wie viele Menschen sprachen in diesen Tagen solch leere Worte.  
Keiner konnte ahnen, was er durchlitten hatte. Niemand.  
Keiner wusste, was für ein Gefühl es gewesen war, in die blauen Augen zu schauen. Es dennoch zu tun.

Sein Retter.  
Auch wenn er es vor 17 Jahren nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, Dumbledore war tatsächlich sein Retter gewesen.  
Er hatte ihn vor der ewigen Verdammnis bewahrt.  
Lily hatte ihm verziehen.  
Die Angst vor der grausamsten Strafe war ihm genommen.  
Und zum ersten Mal wurde er sich dieser Tatsache wahrhaftig bewusst.  
Sie verachtete ihn nicht.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Beinahe schien es ihm, als hätte dieser Gedanke tatsächlich erst jetzt sein Inneres erreicht.  
Wie viele Jahre hatte sie ihn in Alpträumen beschimpft. Über wie viele Jahre war dieses Verzeihen seine einzige Hoffnung gewesen, der einzige Wunsch den er noch besessen hatte.  
Sie verachtete ihn nicht...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich an diesem Gedanken festgehalten hatte, als Granger das Zimmer wieder betrat.  
Vor sich trug sie ein Tablett, die Speisen darauf verströmten einen angenehmen Duft.  
Sie durchschritt das Zimmer, warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu.  
„Sie sollten etwas essen, Sir.  
Es wird Ihnen gut tun."  
sagte sie vorsichtig, leise.  
Doch deutlich konnte er ihrer Stimme auch eine gewisse Nervosität entnehmen.  
Sie hatte Angst vor einem erneuten Ausbruch von ihm. Vielleicht auch vor seiner Person.  
Und dennoch pflegte und versorgte sie ihn.  
Er hatte sie mehr als einmal davon jagen wollen, dennoch war sie geblieben.  
Trotz ihrer Furcht.

Ihm wurde bewusst, wie wenig er dieses Mädchen eigentlich kannte.  
Er hatte in ihr stets nicht mehr als Potters Freundin, die Besserwisserin gesehen.  
Die sie auch unleugbar war.  
Doch anscheinend gab es mehr als das.  
Sie war stur.  
Und sie besaß ein Talent dafür, ihren Mund in den wichtigen Momenten sinnvoll zu gebrauchen.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie nach Spinners End zu führen, und dennoch hatte sein Geist sie genau dorthin gebracht, als sie in der vergangenen Nacht Seite an Seite apperiert waren.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich von ihr pflegen zu lassen, im Gegenteil. Gerade sie war ein gewichtiges Motiv gewesen, dass Schloss so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.  
Und jetzt saß er hier und ließ sich von ihr sein Abendessen servieren.  
Ganz bewusst hatte er sie sogar als seine Tochter vorgestellt. Ein Zimmer gewählt, dass groß genug für sei beide war.  
Er hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden, sich ein Zimmer mit Granger zu teilen, zumindest bis er soweit genesen war, dass er auf ihre Hilfe verzichten konnte.  
Und sie war augenscheinlich bereit gewesen, darauf einzugehen. Sich ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen. Mit _ihm.  
_Einem Menschen, der sie ein ums andere Mal gedemütigt hatte. Den sie zweifelsohne verachten musste.  
Er war krank, auf Hilfe angewiesen. Das hatte er sich eingestehen müssen.  
Doch was war mit ihr?

„Sir?"  
Er konnte ihrer Stimme entnehmen, dass sie ihn wohl schon mehrfach angesprochen haben musste.  
Fragend schaute er sie an.  
„Möchten Sie nichts essen?"  
Erst jetzt erkannte er, das sie inzwischen den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa gedeckt hatte.  
Er erhob sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr hinüber.  
Im wurde schwindlig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er war lediglich erleichtert, als er das Sofa erreicht hatte.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teller mit Gemüseeintopf, zwei Gläser und ein Krug Wasser.  
„Es ist nicht gerade Haute Cuisine..." setzte sie an zu sprechen, doch sein Blick, der sich bei diesen Worten auf sie gelegt hatte, ließ sie verstummen.  
Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm.  
Ihr Blick war nun gesenkt. Schweigend begann sie zu essen.  
Fast tat sie ihm nun leid.  
Fast bewunderte er ihre Geduld.  
Er selbst wäre mit Sicherheit schon aus der Reichweite eines Menschen geflohen, der so gegensätzlich zu ihm selbst wäre. Mehr als einmal hatte er es in den letzten Stunden ja auch versucht.  
Schließlich, nachdem er seinen Teller schon längst geleert hatte, richtete sie erneut das Wort an ihn.  
„Ich... Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.  
Soll ich etwas von Ihnen ausrichten..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Granger."  
Sie nickte nur.  
Dann stand sie auf.

Er wusste, dass er es allein nicht schaffen würde. Für diese Erkenntnis hätte es nicht einmal Lily's Worte bedurft.  
Doch er war nicht in der Lage, sie zum Bleiben zu bitten.  
Zum einen, weil er ein Mensch war, der nicht bat. Um nichts.  
Er hatte es nie getan.  
Stolz konnte eine Hürde sein. Er sah sich außerstande diese zu überwinden.

Zum anderen, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde.  
Er wusste nicht, worum es sich bei diesem ominösen Erbe handeln würde, doch der Erblasser hatte mit Sicherheit großen Wert darauf gelegt, es zu schützen.  
Voldemort...  
Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, auch noch die Verantwortung für Hermine Granger zu übernehmen. Sich am Ende vielleicht vorwerfen zu müssen, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war, weil er zu schwach gewesen war.  
Granger hatte die Tür bereits erreicht, ihre Hand lag auf der Klinke, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte.  
Einen Moment schwieg sie.

„Sie halten mich für nervtötend...  
Nun bevor ich gehe, will ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen auch ein paar freundliche Worte zu schenken. Ich halte sie für dumm..."  
„Was fällt Ihnen ein."  
Zischte er gefährlich leise. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich augenblicklich eine steile Zornesfalte gebildet.  
Sie ließ sich nur kurz unterbrechen, schaute ihn müde an.  
„Sie sind dumm, wenn Sie glauben, mich fortzuschicken, wäre eine gute Idee.  
Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, ich erwarte dafür nichts. Gar nichts..."  
„Warum tun Sie es dann? Wenn Sie nichts erwarten." fragte er herausfordernd.  
Einen Augenblick schien sie überrascht, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich es Verantwortungslos finde, Sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, Sie können kaum zaubern..."  
Deutlich konnte er es nun aus Ihrer Stimme hören.  
„Sie sind hier weil Sie Mitleid mit mir haben." sagte er beinahe verächtlich.  
„Und wenn schon. Was ist so falsch daran, dass Sie mir Leid tun?"  
Sie war laut geworden. Wütend.  
Deutlich konnte er diese Emotion nun in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.  
Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
„Ich brauche kein Mitleid..."  
Entgegnete er kühl.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie Sie meinen. Aber Sie brauchen Hilfe."  
Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Dann bleiben Sie doch, verdammt." zischte er ihr entgegen. Wie eine Drohung hatte es klingen sollen.

Scheinbar hatte sie die Worte nicht als solche erkannt.  
Einen Moment stockte sie, bevor sich ihr Gesicht merklich aufhellte.  
Ja, ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie einen Sieg errungen hatte.  
Denn wie auch immer er die Worte gesprochen hätte, der Sinn war immer der selbe.  
Er erlaubte ihr zu bleiben.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Es hat lange gedauert, ich gebe es zu.  
Aber vielleicht verzeiht ihr mir, wenn ich sage, dass es unter anderem an einem Krankenhausaufenthalt lag;-)**

**Viel Spaß**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 8**

„Was haben Sie erwartet, Granger? Das Sie von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen werden, sobald wir das Anwesen betreten?"  
Es war unglaublich, seine Stimme konnte zur selben Zeit sowohl entnervt, als auch amüsiert klingen.  
Sie ging auf seine Worte nicht ein. Natürlich hatte sie den Atem angehalten, als sie das Tor zum Anwesen durchquert hatte. Natürlich hatte sie befürchtet von einem Bann oder gar Fluch getroffen zu werden. Man setzte schließlich nicht jeden Tag den Fuß auf den Grund und Boden von Voldemort.  
„Voldemort ist tot, Miss Granger. Jeglicher Zauber, den er zu Lebzeiten auf dieses Anwesen gelegt hat, hat keinerlei Wirkung mehr, denn der, den Sie schützen sollten existiert nicht mehr."  
Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es der selbe Snape war, der sie eben noch angeschnarrt hatte.  
Er war stehen geblieben. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, sah sie dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Er schien etwas zu erwarten. Erst als sie nickte, als Zeichen das seine Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen waren, dass sie sie auch glaubte, ging er weiter.

Das Anwesen der Riddles...

Sie war wenig begeistert von der Idee gewesen, hier her zu kommen. In der Dunkelheit. Zumal sie noch nicht einmal wusste, was sie hier taten.  
Sie folgte Snape vollkommen blind. Was immer er auch vor hatte, sie würde später nicht leugnen können, dass sie ihn dabei unterstützt hatte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter...

Nein, sie musste damit aufhören.  
All die Jahre hatte sie Harry überzeugen wollen, dass Snape kein Verräter war und nun da es bewiesen war, da Harry selbst seinen Namen reingewaschen hatte, da sollte sie nicht an ihm Zweifeln.  
Sie würde ihn später Fragen können, was er hier gewollt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihr sogar antworten. Vielleicht...  
Inzwischen waren sie am Haus angekommen.  
Wie man es erwarten konnte, war die Eingangstür verschlossen.  
Gerade als Hermine sie mit einem 'Alohomora' öffnen wollte, unterbrach Snape sie.

„Es gibt sicherlich einfachere Wege, dass Ministerium zu alarmieren."  
Verwirrt schaute sie in sein Gesicht. Die Härte war in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt, was sie enorm verunsicherte.  
„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie wüssten nicht was ich meine..."  
Sagte er gereizt.  
Auf ihr Nicken hin, fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand zu seinem Gesicht, massierte sich unter einem tiefen Atemzug die Nasenwurzel.  
„Die Banne Voldemorts brauchen Sie nicht fürchten, aber was glauben Sie, was geschieht, wenn Sie das Haus dieses Massenmörders ohne weitere Vorkehrung betreten?"  
Sie schluckte hart.  
Natürlich... Sie könnte genauso gut ein Todesser sein, der versucht diese potentielle Kultstätte zu betreten. Das Ministerium wartete sicherlich nur darauf, dass jemand diese Tür öffnete. Snape musste sie für eine Vollidiotin halten.  
Er schob sie beiseite, zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab.  
Die Tür öffnete sich nach wenigen Sekunden, ohne das sie auch nur eine Ahnung hatte, wie Snape die Schutz- und Alarmzauber umgangen hatte.  
Das befürchtete 'Plop' von aufgeschreckten Ministeriumsmitarbeitern blieb aus.  
Das war es also. Das Haus in dem Voldemort seinen Vater und seine Großeltern ermordet hatte. Das Haus in dem er mit Pettigrews Hilfe seine Rückkehr vorbereitet hatte.  
Es wirkte überraschend... unscheinbar.

Es roch muffig, wie man es von einem seit vielen Jahren leerstehenden Haus erwarten konnte. Die Dielen unter ihren Schritten knarrten laut, das Echo schien durch das gesamte Haus zu wallen. Snape hatte einen Lumos gesprochen, welcher die kleinen Staubwölkchen beleuchtete, die zu ihren Füßen aufstiegen.  
Nein, dass Haus allein wirkte nicht beängstigend. Doch das Wissen um das, was hier geschehen war, konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.  
Sie versuchte sich in vorsichtigen, kleinen Schritten, so unauffällig wie möglich, näher an Snape heran zu tasten.  
Als sie glaubte, es sei ihr gelungen, als sie sich förmlich hinter ihn gedrängt hatte, quittierte er diese Bemühungen mit einem amüsiert klingenden „Granger...".  
Es war ihr in diesem Moment allerdings ziemlich egal was er von ihr dachte.  
Sie hätte das Haus nicht betreten sollen, dass konnte sie deutlich spüren. Er sollte ihr dankbar sein, dass sie ihn begleitet hatte.  
Auch wenn sie bisher nicht wusste, warum er es überhaupt so widerspruchslos zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihn begleitete. Vielleicht erwog er es inzwischen tatsächlich, sie in sein Vorhaben einzuweihen.

Vielleicht...

Oder er sah dies als eine gute Gelegenheit an, sie für ihre Aufdringlichkeit zu bestrafen.  
Er hatte sicherlich die Spuren des feinen Entsetzens auf ihrem Gesicht erkannt, als er ihre Frage beantwortet hatte, wo er denn hingehen wollte. Zu dieser späten und vorallem dunklen Stunde. Sie hatte es natürlich geahnt, eigentlich gewusst, schon in dem Moment als sie in diesen Ort apperiert waren. Doch wissen und tun war selbstverständlich etwas vollkommen anderes. Doch trotz ihrer zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr zu ignorierenden Furcht hatte sie angeboten ihn zu begleiten. Und er hatte ohne Widerspruch eingewilligt. Es konnte nur eine Strafe sein...

Er führte sie zielsicher den Flur entlang und schließlich durch die letzte Tür links des Ganges in einen großen Raum. Den Salon.  
Augenblicklich wurde ihr übel.  
Hier war es also geschehen... Der Raum war noch komplett Möbliert. Den Mittelpunkt bildete eine schwere Sitzgruppe. Drei große, elegante Sofas.  
Sie konnte sie förmlich vor sich sehen, die Riddles. Hier hatten sie sicherlich einen gemütlichen Abend verbracht. Bis er gekommen war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle gestorben waren, bevor sie überhaupt wussten was mit ihnen geschah.  
Die Furcht und der Ekel wirkten immer stärker auf Hermine, ihr Herz schien sich förmlich zusammen zu ziehen, immer mehr grausame Bilder wirbelten durch ihren Kopf.  
Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst eine Ablenkung, die sie von diesen düsteren Gedanken fort bringen würde. Das Snape die einzig mögliche Quelle für eine Ablenkung war, sprach sie ihn an.  
Die Furcht vor einem bissigen Kommentar war weit weniger gering, als die Furcht vor ihrer Phantasie.

„Woher... Wieso kennen Sie sich hier so gut aus, Sir?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, musterte sie. Da sie selbst durch das Licht des Zauberstabs geblendet wurde, konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass mindestens eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe gewandert war.  
„Auf Grund der gleichen Tatsache, mit der ich die Tür unbemerkt öffnen konnte."  
Sagte er mit einem gelangweilten Tonfall.  
„Und dieser Grund ist...?"  
Sie hörte ihn tief Luft holen.  
Doch er griff sie nicht mit einem bissigen Kommentar an, so wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern antwortete ihr zu ihrer großen Überraschung.  
„Voldemort nutzte diesen Ort für einige Treffen der Todesser, kurz nach seiner Rückkehr.  
Das Ministerium hatte das Gebäude damals schon versiegelt, auch wenn die offizielle Meinung noch das Verneinen seiner Rückkehr war.  
Er fand es wohl... amüsant, seine Zusammenkünfte direkt unter der Nase des Ministeriums abzuhalten. Als ich den Bann überprüft habe, habe ich festgestellt, dass es noch immer der selbe ist wie vor drei Jahren. Sie werden mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass das äußerst nachlässig ist..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Soll das heißen, dass jeder Todesser dieses Haus betreten könnte?"  
Seine schonungslose Direktheit ließ sie hart schlucken.  
„Ja, genau das heißt es. Vielleicht verstehen Sie meinen Wunsch Hogwarts allein zu verlassen ja nun etwas besser."  
Sie nickte, obwohl er sich bereits wieder von ihr abgewandt hatte.  
Ja sie verstand es nun deutlich besser... Dennoch, sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Bereuen konnte sie später. Sie sollte sich nützlich machen.

„Was genau tun wir hier?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„_Ich _suche etwas."  
Entgegnete er bissig.  
„Und was suchen _Sie"  
_Und wiedereinmal ein tiefer Atemzug. Sie konnte nur erahnen wie sehr ihre Anwesenheit ihn störte. Vermutlich bereute er inzwischen das gewählte Strafmaß.  
Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie war froh, das er ihr im Moment den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Werden Sie mir die Worte 'Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau...' glauben?"  
Noch ehe sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, war die Antwort schon formuliert.  
„Nein."  
Ein schnaubendes Geräusch war von ihm zu hören. Wäre es nicht Snape, mit dem sie sich in diesem Raum befand, sie würde schwören, es hätte sich um ein unterdrücktes Lachen gehandelt. Beim ihm konnte es jedoch nur eins sein. Ein Laut des Missfallens.  
„Ich weiß es tatsächlich nicht. Schauen sie nach etwas, dass ihnen ungewöhnlich erscheint."  
Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. So benutzte sie ihren Zauberstab, der bisher mehr oder weniger nutzlos in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte und sprach ihrerseits ein Lumos.  
Die folgenden Minuten verstrichen in einer nutzlosen Suche.  
Sie tastete selbst den Kaminsims ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht etwas getarntes darauf abgestellt war. Außer zu sehr staubigen Händen führte dies allerdings zu nichts.  
Auch die Suche unter dem dicken Teppich blieb ergebnislos.  
Als Snape sie schließlich aufforderte das Zimmer zu verlassen und in einem anderen Raum weiter zu suchen, löschte sie ihren Zauberstab mit einem 'Nox'.  
Sie würde diesen Raum genauso verlassen wie sie ihn betreten hatte. Im Schutz von Snape.

Als sie sich jedoch umdrehte, nahm sie ein Flimmern wahr.  
„Warten Sie."  
Forderte sie Snape auf.  
Während sie versucht war, die Quelle für diesen wortwörtlichen Lichtblick ausfindig zu machen, trat Snape an sie heran.  
„Was haben Sie?"  
Fragte er in einem neutralen Ton.  
Einen Moment zweifelte sie schon an sich selbst. Doch dann fand sie es. Ein schwaches, silbrig schimmerndes Flimmern, es drang aus dem Kamin.  
„Sehen Sie das... beim Kamin?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, bis er ihre Frage verneinte.  
„Aber schauen Sie doch, ich sehe es ganz deutlich."  
Noch während sie sprach, schritt sie auf den Kamin zu und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
Das entsetzte „Warten Sie, Granger." kam einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät.  
In dem Moment als ihre Finger in das Innere vordrangen, entzündeten sich grüne Flammen. Erschrocken wich sie zurück.

Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Finger nicht schmerzten. Sie Flammen strahlten nicht einmal Wärme aus.  
Sie wollte die Hand erneut ausstrecken, doch Snape, der inzwischen neben sie getreten war, verhinderte das.  
„Lassen Sie das."  
Das Licht, welches sein Gesicht beleuchtete, legte einen Anblick frei, den Hermine so noch nie gesehen hatte. Snape war besorgt, beunruhigt, wenn nicht sogar beängstigt.  
„Die Flammen sind kalt..."  
Versuchte sie zu erklären.  
Snape folgte ahmte ihre Bewegung nach, doch in dem Moment als seine Finger die Flammen erreichten, verfärbten sie sich rot.  
Er stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und zog die Hand eng an seinen Körper.  
Unter einigen keuchenden Lauten betrachtete er sie. Hermine konnte im inzwischen wieder grünen Licht keine Verletzung erkennen.  
Die Hand war weder rot, geschweige denn, dass sich Blasen bildeten.  
Verwirrt blickte sie wieder in die Flammen. Sie waren wieder grün...

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus, tauchte sie ihn die Flammen ein.  
Nichts geschah.  
„Lassen Sie es, Granger..."  
Sagte Snape. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er schien starke Schmerzen zu haben.  
Doch sie hörte nicht auf seine Worte. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich voran.  
Als sie bereits ihren ganzen Arm eingetaucht hatte, hielt sie die Luft an und wagte den Schritt. Ohne Probleme fand sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Feuers wieder.  
Kühle Luft schlug ihr entgegen, ein leises Pfeifen des Windes hallte den Schornstein bis zu ihr hinab.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, stand sie der Ursache des Flimmerns gegenüber.  
Sie schluckte schwer.

Auf einem Absatz einige Zentimeter über ihr stand ein steinernes Denkarium.  
„Ich habe etwas gefunden..."  
Sagte sie triumphierend.  
„Dann kommen Sie wieder raus, sofort."  
Hörte sie Snape knurren.  
Ein nicht sehr weit entferntes Piepen, unterstützte diese Aufforderung zusätzlich.  
Hermine legte nicht gerade gesteigerten Wert auf die Gesellschaft von Ratten...  
Sie faste mit der rechten Hand nach dem Steingefäß um sehr schnell zu merken, dass sie wohl beide Hände brauchen würde.  
Dann trat sie erneut auf die Flammen zu.  
Zu ihrem entsetzten änderten sie erneut die Farbe.

Lodernd rot wurde es nun von den kahlen Wänden im Schacht des Kamins reflektiert.

„Was auch immer sie gefunden haben, stellen Sie es zurück."  
Snape's Worte sickerten zäh in ihren Verstand. Sie hatte Angst. Allzu deutlich konnte sie sich an Snape's Miene erinnern, nachdem er mit den Flammen in Berührung gekommen war. Sie glaubte kaum, dass sich dieser Mann von einem leichten Brenner aus der Fassung bringen ließ.  
Sie stellte das Denkarium neben sich auf den Boden. Nichts geschah.  
Auch nicht, als sie es zurück auf den Absatz stellte.  
„Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden, Granger?"  
Seine Stimme schien tatsächlich besorgt.  
„Doch... Aber es ändert sich nichts."  
Nein, dass stimmte nicht.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Hitze, die sich im Schacht ausbreitete. Ihre Wangen schienen bereits zu glühen.  
„Es wird ziemlich heiß ihr drin."  
Rief sie nach draußen. Sie hoffte, Snape würde wissen was zu tun war.  
Er antwortete nicht.  
Es schienen Sekunden zu verstreichen, ehe die ersehnte Antwort kam.

„Sehen Sie einen anderen Ausweg?"  
Er klang besorgt.  
Nun war sie da. Panik.  
„Nein, es sei denn Sie haben eine sehr lange Leiter bei sich..."  
Antwortete sie schrill.  
Sie war bereits an die Wand zurück gewichen. Doch vor der Hitze gab es kein entkommen.  
Wo war nur der kühle Windzug geblieben?  
Mit jedem Atemzug, sog sie die Hitze in ihre Lungen...  
Nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden, hatte sie das Gefühl zu ersticken.  
Begleitet von einem lauten Poltern zog sie das Denkarium nun wieder von dem Sims.  
„Warten Sie Granger, kommen Sie nicht heraus, ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen."  
Erst jetzt erkannte sie seine Gestalt. Er stand nahe an den Flammen, seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Scheinbar suchte er nach einem Zauber um das Feuer zu löschen.  
Doch sie konnte nicht länger warten, es sei denn sie wollte ersticken.  
Mit einem beherzten Schritt trat sie durch die Flammen.

Ein fataler Fehler, wie ihr sofort bewusst wurde.  
Der Schrei den sie ausstieß konnte nicht annähernd ihre Schmerzen zum Ausdruck bringen. Sie hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen. Das unerträgliche Brennen zog sich durch ihren gesamten Körper, sie war blind vor Schmerz.  
Stolpernd bewegte sie sich durch den Raum.  
Ein Fenster, oder eine Tür...  
Sie musste hinaus.

Zunächst war sie erschrocken, als Snape's Fluch sie in den Rücken traf.  
Doch dann lies sie sich erleichtert in die Dunkelheit fallen.

* * *

**Das war es dann erstmal wieder...****  
Würde mich freuen von dem einen oder anderen Leser etwas zu hören.  
Bis bald.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nach langer, langer Zeit gibt es mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
Ich habe es ohne Beta veröffentlicht, da ich gerade mal kurz Zeit hatte und fertig geworden bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich sonst noch dran rum  
geschrieben hätte. also bitte verzeiht die Fehler.  
Ich hoffe es sind noch Leser da;-)  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 9

Er war mehr als erleichtert, als er seine Augen öffnete und sich tatsächlich in dem scheußlich eingerichteten Zimmer wieder fand, dass er und Granger vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde verlassen hatten.

Snape glaubte am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, doch er durfte sich dieser Schwäche nicht hingeben, nicht in diesem Moment, zu viel hing davon ab, schnell zu handeln.  
Ja, er kannte diesen Bann, diesen teuflischen Zauber, dem Granger zum Opfer gefallen war. Er hatte davon gehört, darüber gelesen, in einer Zeit als er sich viel zu sehr für die dunkle Magie interessiert hatte. In einer Zeit, die nun Jahre zurücklag, in der der Reiz des Bösen übermächtig gewesen war. Der Reiz selbst erlittenes Leid zu vergelten.  
Dieser Zauber hatte ihn dabei beinahe kalt gelassen, denn es handelte sich um einen Schutzbann, nicht um einen Fluch. Und so hatte es gedauert, bis sein Wissen sich an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte, die Jahre durchdrungen hatte, in denen Verdrängung und der Versuch des Vergessens einen dichten Mantel um die begangenen Grausamkeiten gewebt hatten. Einen Mantel der nach seinem Geschmack an den meisten Stellen jedoch viel zu löchrig war.

Hätte dieses blauäugige, neunmal-kluge Kind doch nur auf ihn gehört.  
Selbstverständlich war ihm von vornherein bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht gut enden würde. Doch dieses Ende hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Er blickte an sich herab. Mit seinem rechten Arm hielt er sie noch immer an sich gepresst, wie in dem Moment als er mit ihr vom Anwesen der Riddles disapperiert waren.  
Blass war sie, der Schmerz den sie selbst in ihrem bewusstloses Zustand erleiden musste, stand ihr allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Seine eigene rechte Hand führte ihn deutlich vor Augen, was sie wohl gerade durchleben musste. Der pulsierende, brennende Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen.  
Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört?  
Dass Gewicht was schwer an seinem linken Arm zerrte, erinnerte ihn deutlich daran, dass ihre Schritte nicht umsonst gewesen waren.  
Er hatte es nicht gefunden. Sie war tatsächlich Gold wert gewesen.

Was für ein Gedanke? Wie typisch für ihn.  
Granger war dem Tod in diesem Moment näher als dem Leben, und er...  
Er bewertete ihr Opfer als lohnenswert.  
Nein. Ihr durfte nichts geschehen.  
Das würde er sich niemals verzeihen können. Niemals.  
Sie durfte den Krieg nicht überlebt haben, um in diesem Zimmer zu sterben.  
Nur weil sie ihm hatte helfen wollen. Ausgerechnet ihm. Er spürte, dass diese Schuld wahrlich sein Ende bedeuten würde. Er würde nicht weiter...  
Schluss, zum Teufel mit diesen Gedanken.  
Noch weilte sie unter den Lebenden und er würde alles dafür geben, dass es auch weiterhin so bleiben würde.  
Und so ließ er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden des Zimmers gleiten und wandte sich seiner Truhe zu. Es dauerte einige Sekunde, ehe er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte.

Dann lief mit schnellen Schritten ins Badezimmer. Ohne zu zögern drehte er den Heißwasserhahn der Badewanne auf und drückte den Gummistöpsel in den Ausguss.  
Schnell stiegen Dampfwolken aus der Wanne auf, die sich schon nach wenigen Augenblicken feucht auf dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken niederschlugen.  
Das Klima im Bad wandelte sich sehr schnell von angenehm kühl, leicht muffig zu tropisch heiß. Unvermittelt wurde Snape schwarz vor Augen, doch er ignorierte dieses erneute aufkommen von Erschöpfung. Die Vorstellung, dass er ohnmächtig im Bad zusammenbrechen würde, während Granger hilflos auf dem Boden des Pensionszimmers lag und stumm vor sich hin litt war einfach zu absurd, als das es tatsächlich geschehen könnte.  
So verharrt er einige Sekunden auf den Wannenrand gestützt, tat ein paar tiefe, kontrollierte Atemzüge.

Dann stieß er sich ab und griff zu dem Tiegel, den er zuvor aus seiner Truhe herausgesucht hatte. Enthalten war eine klebrige, gelblich Salbe, die er mit Hilfe seiner Hände in dass heiße Wasser tat.  
Es handelte sich dabei um eine Heilsalbe speziell für Verbrennungen. Doch den Schmerz seiner Hand linderte sie nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, dass Pulsieren nahm nochmals deutlich an Intensität zu, so stark, dass er ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Ein wahrlich teuflischer Bann. Ohne eine Wunde zu haben glaubte man bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Und jede Gegenmaßnahme, wie Heilmittel oder ein simples Kühlen, führte nur dazu, dass es noch unerträglicher wurde.  
Granger war in ihrer Panik direkt auf das Fenster zugelaufen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie kopflos durch das Glas hindurchgelaufen wäre, nur um an die in ihren Augen lindernde kühle Luft zu gelangen.  
So war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sie zu schocken. Er hoffte zu dem, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit ihr zumindest einen Teil der Schmerzen nahm.

Er wusste, wie man den Bann bekämpfen konnte.

Der magische Schmerz musste durch einen reellen ersetzt werden. Das Opfer musste eine wirkliche Verletzung erleiden, verursacht durch starke Hitze.  
Dieser würde den magischen Schmerz ausschalten und würde durch konventionelle Heilmethoden bekämpft werden können.  
Er hoffte, dass Grangers Körper widerstandsfähig genug war, um ein Tauchbad in ca. 70 Grad heißem Wasser zu überstehen.  
Doch er hatte keine Wahl, keine Zeit zu Zögern.  
Irgendwann würde ihr Gehirn dem Schmerz einfach nicht mehr aushalten können. Es würde den Überfluss an Reizen nicht verarbeiten können und einfach... die Arbeit einstellen.  
Nein, er hatte keine Wahl.  
Er legte einen Stillzauber über das Pensionszimmer, dann lief er zu ihr.

Zweifelnd schaute er auf sie herab.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Granger."

Er hatte die Heilsalbe nicht ohne Grund in das Wasser getan. Sie würde den Schmerz der Verbrühungen augenblicklich lindern. Er hoffte, dass es so leichter für sie zu ertragen wäre. Außerdem würde sie Verletzungen wie Brandblasen vorbeugen.  
Doch die Salbe wirkte nur, wenn sie auch tatsächlich mit der Haut in Kontakt kam.  
Stoffe würden dies verhindern.  
Noch einmal tat er einen tiefen Atemzug, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.  
Eine kleine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und Granger lag unbekleidet vor ihm.  
Sie stöhnte auf, die kühle Luft des Zimmers auf ihrer nackten Haut schien die Schmerzen dramatisch zu verstärken.

In diesem Moment war er unendlich dankbar, dass es ihm schon immer gelungen war, durch Menschen hindurch zu sehen.  
Sie hatte es nicht verdient von ihm angestarrt zu werden, schon gar nicht jetzt.  
Nicht, dass er überhaupt ein Interesse an einem flachbrüstigen Kind haben würde.  
Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, nahm sie erneut auf seine Arme.  
Es fiel ihm wahrlich schwer sie zu heben, zu viel hatte er seinem Körper heute schon abverlangt. Doch es gelang ihm.  
Mit schweren Schritten trug er sie die wenigen Meter bis zum Bad.

Er hatte geglaubt zögern zu müssen, als er vor der Badewanne stand. Es kostete schließlich Überwindung sie ins Wasser gleiten zu lassen, sein Gewissen schrie auf, nochmals über ein andere Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm selbst die kleinste Sekunde Bedenkzeit. Die Aussicht die Last von sich zu nehmen schien seinem Körper einfach zu verlockend zu sein. So beugte er sich vorn über, ohne dass sein Geist es hätte verhindern können.

Er sah wie Granger kurz die Augen aufriss, als sie in das Wasser eintauchte, wie sich ihr Körper kurz verspannte. Dann blieb sie schlaff in seinen Armen liegen.  
Er könnte spüren, wie sich der Zustand seiner eigenen Hand deutlich verbesserte. Einen Moment hatte es wahnsinnig geschmerzt. Doch nur einen Moment.  
Nun wurde es von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.  
Er hoffte das es Granger ebenso erging.

Im Stillen zählte er biss zehn, dann hob er sie aus dem Wasser.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie auf die Fließen gelegt, er war kaum noch in der Lage einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen schaffte er es tatsächlich noch zum Bett.  
Dort ließ er sich mit Granger auf seinen Armen einfach fallen. Als sie sich regte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie das heiße Wasser, diesen Schock für ihren Kreislauf überlebt hatte.  
Sein Oberkörper kam auf der weichen Matratze zum liegen, Granger lag mit dem gesamten Körper auf dem Bett. Sie war das letzte was er sah, bevor seine Augen zufielen.

Zu seinem Entsetzen war sein letzter Gedanke, dass sie alles andere als flachbrüstig war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Und wieder einmal gibt es ein neues Kapitel.****  
Vielen Dank an die Leser die noch immer dabei sind.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

  
**

**Kapitel 10**

Sie kam nur sehr langsam zu Bewusstsein, schlief immer wieder ein, nachdem sie kurz winzige Details ihrer Umgebung wahr genommen hatte.  
Sie fror erbärmlich und ihre Haut schien zwei Nummern zu klein für ihren Körper. Doch außer dem entsetzlichen Spannungsgefühl spürte sich auch noch einen unglaublichen Schmerz der allgegenwärtig zu sein schien.  
Wo er seinen Ursprung fand konnte sie nicht ergründen.  
Sie fiel in einen schmerzlindernden Dämmerzustand noch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte.  
Das nächste Mal erwachte sie von einem lauten Stöhnen.  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie selbst für diese Laute verantwortlich war.  
Da war er wieder der Schmerz. Sie konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal gespürt zu haben. Doch wann war das gewesen?  
Wo war sie?  
Wieder dieser Laut, der ihr so fremd erschien und doch aus ihrem eigenen Mund drang.  
Unvermittelt griffen zwei Hände nach ihr und drehten sie auf den Bauch.  
Es war nicht nur so, dass der Schmerz sich weiter steigerte.  
Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
Hatte sie bisher noch geglaubt vollkommen allein zu sein, fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Wer hatte ihr diese Schmerzen zugefügt? Was würde als nächstes geschehen?  
Wo war sie? Warum konnte sie stöhnen aber nicht schreien? Sie versuchte es, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Zu mehr als einem Wimmern war sie nicht in der Lage.  
„Bleiben sie ruhig, Miss Granger..."  
Wem auch immer diese Stimme gehörte, sie war unglaublich beruhigend.  
Es lag etwas bekanntes darin. Sie glaubte den Worten vertrauen zu können.  
Wollte ihnen vertrauen.  
Mehr noch... Ihre Gedanken brachen ab.

Sie spitzte ihre Ohren, wollte noch mehr dieser Worte hören, Worte die so unscheinbar waren und ihr dennoch so viel gaben.  
So nahm sie mehr und mehr Geräusche war.  
Ein Gefäß wurde geöffnet, kurz darauf klang es so, als würden zwei Hände aufeinander reiben.  
Noch bevor sie sich nach dem Sinn dieser Laute fragen konnte, spürte sie zwei warme Hände, die an ihren Nacken entlang glitten und eine klebrige Masse darauf verteilten.  
Augenblicklich verringerten sich die Schmerzen an dieser Stelle. Auch das Spannungsgefühl ebbte auf ein erträgliches Maß ab.  
Sie gab sich diesen zärtlichen – sie kam wahrlich nicht umhin dieses Wort zu verwenden- Berührungen hin.

Niemals schien sie bisher etwas so schönes gefühlt zu haben. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass der Schmerz genommen würde. Es war das Empfinden an sich.  
Die Hände glitten sanft über ihren ihren Rücken, ihre Arme, kaum mehr als eine streichelnde Berührung. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als die Hände an ihren Flanken entlang strichen, ein leises Seufzen drang aus ihrem Mund, als ihr Po in den Genuss der Behandlung kam.  
Sie driftete wieder in einen leichten Schlaf und erwachte erst, als sie erneut umgedreht wurde.  
Diesmal strichen die Hände von ihren Füßen nach oben den Körper entlang.  
Wann immer die Hände verschwanden um erneut Salbe aus dem Gefäß zu nehmen, empfand Hermine ein intensives Verlustgefühl.  
Nachdem auch die Vorderseite ihres Halses vom Schmerz befreit war, spürte sie, wie eine warme Decke über sie ausgebreitet wurde.  
Es viel ihr immer schwerer bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, nur am Rande bekam sie noch mit, wie auch ihr Gesicht behandelt wurde.  
Kurz bevor sie endgültig einschlief, öffnete sie die Augen.  
Sie blickte in ein Gesicht, dass ihr sehr vertraut vor kam, welches sie aber nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Schwarze Haare umrahmten die blassen Züge. Unter den dunklen Augen lagen noch viel dunklere Schatten.  
Dann schlief sie ein.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, herrschte fast vollkommene Finsternis um sie herum.  
Einzig ein silbriges Schimmern diente als Lichtquelle und so konnte sie wenigstens ihre Umgebung erkennen. Sie befand sich wieder in dem Pensionszimmer.  
Wie sie hier her gekommen war, war ein Rätsel.  
Das letzte was ihr in Erinnerung geblieben war, waren unbeschreibliche Schmerzen.  
Oder nein.  
Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte... war das Gesicht von Snape.

Snape...  
Beklommen wagte sie einen Blick unter die Decke, die sie nochimmer bis zum Kinn bedeckte.  
Ihre Befürchtungen wurden wahr... Sie war vollkommen nackt.  
Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht, die sich noch verstärkte, als sie sich an ihre wohligen Laute erinnerte, mit denen sie seine Behandlung quittiert hatte.  
Was war nur geschehen?  
Sie sah sich genauer um. Snape lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, er schien zu schlafen.  
Vor ihm stand ein steinernes Gefäß, welches das diffuse Lichte verströmte.  
Das Denkarium.  
Sie hatte es gefunden, im Schornstein... Die Flammen... Die Hitze... Der Schmerz.

Die Erinnerungen brachen über sie herein und mit ihnen ein unangenehmer Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen führte sie ihre Hand an ihren Intimbereich.  
Er schien förmlich zu glühen.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Mit was auch immer Snape sie eingerieben hatte – wenn sie ihrer Nase vertrauen konnte, war es eine einfache Brandsalbe gewesen - zumindest hatte er es nicht _dort_ getan...  
In diesem Moment wäre sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
Sie verharrte noch einige Minuten verkrochen unter ihrer Decke und versank in Selbstmitleid. Dann trieb sie ein kaum zu ertragener Durst aus dem Bett.  
Mit der Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Wasserhahn im Bad.  
Dabei wäre sie beinahe über ihre Sachen gestolpert, die verstreut auf dem Fußboden lagen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.  
Es erschien ihr wesentlich einfacher, Snape unter die Augen zu treten, wenn sie wenigstens vollständig bekleidet war.

Nach einen kleinen Katzenwäsche, einem Zähneputzen und geschätzten drei Litern kühlen Trinkwassers später, schlich sie zurück in das Zimmer.  
Snape schlief nochimmer.  
Seine tiefen Atemzüge verrieten es ihr allzu deutlich.  
Und so wurde sie magisch angezogen von dem Steingefäß, dass so verlockend schimmerte. Noch ehe sie es sich richtig überlegt hatte, war sie in die Erinnerungen eingetaucht.  
Ein fataler Fehler, wie sie nur kurze Zeit später erfahren sollte.

Sie fand sich in einem Waldstück wieder. Ein Waldstück wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Unzählige Bäume ragten hoch in den Himmel, bildeten so einen dichten Rahmen um die dunkle Lichtung, auf der sie sich befand.  
Es war eine tote Gegend, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, nichts.  
Kein Rascheln, kein Heulen, kein Knacken.  
Der Boden war frei von Laub oder Tannennadeln, die hätten Geräusche erzeugen können, denn die Bäume selbst waren kahl.  
Gespenstisch war diese Umgebung, weder die Bäume lebten, noch schien es auch nur ein lebendes Tier zu geben.  
Es wehte nicht mal der kleinste Windhauch.

Unweit von ihr brannte ein Feuer. Ein Mann, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt stand davor und streckte seine Hände nach der Wärmequelle aus.  
Hände die so weiße waren, dass die Haut transparent zu sein schien.  
Hermine wusste genau wem sie sich gegenüber sah. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber sah. Obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, dass dies nur eine Erinnerung war, dass Voldemort besiegt und tot war, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun.  
Zu gerne hätte sie die Erinnerung verlassen, doch sie wusste nicht wie.  
So wurde sie Zeuge, wie eine weitere Gestalt die Szenerie betrat.  
Ein Plop erklang.

„Du kommst spät, Thomas.  
Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mich solange warten lässt."  
Der Angesprochene sank augenblicklich auf die Knie, senkte den Blick in Richtung Boden.  
„Ich weiß mein Herr. Bitte verzeihen Sie. Doch ich kann erklären..."  
Voldemort trat an ihn heran.  
„Schweig, deine Ausreden interessieren mich nicht.  
Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum ich dich gerufen habe?"  
Denn Blick weiter starr nach unten gerichtet war die einzige Reaktion ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Du solltest es wissen...  
Es geht um deine Tochter, Thomas.  
Um deine Tochter, die als Aurorin inzwischen eine wirkliche Gefahr für meine Todesser darstellt..."  
„Meister, sie hat ihren eigenen Willen. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich ein Todesser bin, sie weiß es nicht..."  
Voldemort ging zu ihm. Seine rechte Hand fasste unter das Kinn des Todessers, zwang ihn, in die roten Augen des Unmenschen zu blicken.  
„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sie es erfährt. Ich will, dass du sie zu mir bringst. Ich will, dass sie lernt, was es bedeutet, sich mit mir anzulegen.  
Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Der drohende Ton verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Ein Schlucken und dann die leise Antwort.  
„Ja, Meister."

Ein leichter Strudel bildete sich in der Umgebung.  
Wenige Augenblicke später, fand sich Hermine auf der selben Lichtung wieder.

Diesmal waren es drei Personen, die sich am Feuer befanden.  
Voldemort, der Todesser der letzten Erinnerung und eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Hermine selbst.  
„Ein so hübsches Mädchen..."  
Flüsterte Voldemort.  
Sein Zauberstab fuhr prüfend an ihrem Körper entlang.  
„So hübsch, so gesund und so voller magischen Potentials.  
Eine Schande das dein Vater es versäumt hat, dir die richtige Erziehung zukommen zu lassen. Eine wirkliche Schande, denn nun wirst du leider..."  
Gerade als sein Zauberstab ihren Bauch erreicht hatte, hielt er in seinen Worten inne.  
„Jung, gesund und fruchtbar..."  
Er streckte die Hand nach der Frau aus. Sie versuchte ihm auszuweichen, doch er packte sie so fest, dass sie nur aufschreien konnte.  
„Haben Sie Angst, meine Liebe?  
Das brauchen Sie nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Ich werde ihr Leben verschonen. Vorerst.  
Das Schicksal meint es gut mit Ihnen. Ich wünsche mir schon lange einen Erben, ein Kind das meinen Weg beschreiten soll.  
Ich glaube nicht an meine Vernichtung, bei Merlin, nein.  
Doch man sollte nichts ausschließen, nicht wahr?  
Die Erfahrung lehrt uns schließlich, dass selbst ein kleiner Junge, ein Säugling Pläne um Jahre zurückwerfen kann."  
Er lachte, kurz und bösartig.  
„Ein Kind... Unzählige meiner Gefolgsleute bilden sich ein, meine rechte Hand zu sein, mein Kronprinz.  
Niemals würde ich einen aus ihren Reihen wählen, keiner ist mir gewachsen, keiner.  
Doch mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, meine rechte Hand. Eine Stütze, ein Vertrauter.  
Wie sehr sehne ich mich danach."  
Er zog die Frau näher an sich heran, drängte sich an ihren Körper, sog ihren Geruch in sich ein. Hermine konnte die Gier erkennen, die er in diesem Moment empfand.  
„Und dann diese Gelegenheit...  
Keine Zeugen... Niemand wird es wissen, niemand der meine Pläne und mein Kind gefährden könnte.  
Und du... So voller Magie, so schön."  
Er zog sie mit sich, unweit des Feuers stand ein... Hermine konnte es nur als eine Art steinernen Altar bezeichnen.  
Sie wollte sich abwenden, wollte ihre Ohren und Augen verschließen, doch ihr Blick blieb wie gebannt an Voldemort hängen.

„Meister, ich bitte euch."  
Der Todesser bewegte sich aus seiner Starre.  
„Schweig, Thomas. Deine Tochter wäre nun eigentlich schon tot.  
Sei Zeuge dieser Ehrung die ihr durch mich zu Teil wird.  
Fühle dich selbst geehrt in deiner Unfähigkeit ein solches Kind gezeugt zu haben. Wenigstens dazu warst du nütze."  
Und das unfassbare geschah. Der Todesser verharrte in seiner Position.  
Auch er blickte stumm zum Altar.  
Voldemort stieß die Frau hinauf, sie versucht sich zu wehren, mit allem was ihr möglich war, Händen, Füßen, Zähnen...  
Doch Voldemort wich ihren Angriffen scheinbar spielend aus, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Sie war gefesselt, ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Hermine schlug ihre Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie wollte fort, nur noch fort.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Ohren vor den Schreien der Frau zu verschließen, doch sie drangen zu ihr durch, trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
Immer wieder schrie das Opfer nach ihrem Vater, ein Vater der sie ausgeliefert hatte und nun zusah wie Voldemort sie vergewaltigte.  
Der wahrscheinlich wirklich stolz auf diese _Ehre_ war.  
Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, sie schrie um Hilfe wie die Frau.  
Doch während deren Rufe ungehört verhallten, während ihre Laute immer mehr von Schmerzen gezeichnet und schriller wurden, kam ihr tatsächlich jemand zur Hilfe.

Sie wurde grob an den Schultern gepackt und fand sich kurz danach im Pensionzimmer wieder. Nur kurz erblickte sie Snape's wütendes Gesicht.  
Dann sank Hermine in sich zusammen und erbrach sich.

* * *

**Das war es dann erstmal wieder.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal**

**Vestilia  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Es gibt mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.**

**Nach dem ausbleiben von Reviews nach dem letzten Mal hatte mich deutlich die Schreiblust verlassen. Aber da ich z.Z. sehr viel Freizeit habe, dachte ich mir, ich könnte auch mal wieder schreiben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

**

* * *

Kapitel 11**

Er war erleichtert, als die würgenden Geräusche endlich verklungen waren.  
Gewiss nicht aus Mitleid, dass er in diesem Moment für sie empfand, ganz gewiss nicht. Was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte, hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein und ihre neugierige Nase in die Erinnerungen Voldemort's stecken?  
Nein, was ihn störte, war das Übergeben an sich.  
Es ekelte ihn an, seit jeher. Dieser Geruch, diese gurgelnden Geräusche...  
Nein, es war widerlich.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war der Inhalt ihres Magens beseitigt.  
Der saure Geruch hing leider noch immer in der Luft.

„Ich hoffe Sie erwarten kein Mitleid, Granger."  
Sagte er scharf.  
Sie sah entsetzt zu ihm auf.  
„Sie hätten das nicht tun sollen. Was haben Sie erwartet? Erinnerungen an ein Familientreffen?"  
Erst jetzt schien sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen können.  
„Voldemort hat ein Kind gezeugt."  
Stieß sie entsetzt aus.  
Severus nickte.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin auch schon Zeuge dieses _Aktes_ geworden..."  
Ihre Miene wandelte sich. Doch erst als sie sprach erkannte er, was sie zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Sie haben sich _das_ angesehen und sich danach schlafen gelegt?"  
Er legte den Kopf schief.„Wissen Sie, Granger... Ich bin noch immer geschwächt und gerade vor wenigen Stunden habe ich Ihr Leben gerettet. Vielleicht können Sie mir nachsehen, dass mein Körper irgendwann nach Schlaf verlangt."

Sie stand auf, wackelig, aber sie stand auf.„Es hat niemand verlangt, dass Sie..."  
Wut flammte in ihm auf.  
„Sie undankbares Ding. Nein, es hat niemand verlangt, dass ich Sie rette, ich hätte Sie auch einfach zurücklassen können..."  
Er hielt inne, als er ihr Kopfschütteln bemerkte.  
„Es hat niemand verlangt, dass Sie allein das Schloss verlassen, Sie I..."  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, er konnte es deutlich erkennen.  
„Was wollten Sie sagen, Miss Granger?"  
Fragte er leise, bedrohlich.  
Sie schien die Frage zu überhören.  
„Sie wussten sehr wohl wonach Sie suchten, nicht wahr?"  
Der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Nein, Miss Granger, ich wusste es nicht."  
Antwortete er schlicht.  
„Irgendwas müssen Sie geahnt haben, ich halte das alles kaum für einen Zufallstreffer."  
Das war der Moment, in dem ihm das Geschehen aus den Händen glitt.

Später würde er nicht sagen können, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sie einzuweihen.  
Vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, das sie schon einen Teil der Wahrheit kannte.  
Diese schreckliche Wahrheit.  
Vielleicht war es ihre enorme Leidensfähigkeit. Vor wenigen Stunden war sie noch halbtot gewesen, jetzt stand sie vor ihm, wackelig, aber sie stand. Diese Tatsache forderte tatsächlich Respekt.  
Sie war mutig und - er musste es ihr zugestehen – loyal.  
Sie hatte sich in seine Hände gegeben, ihm vertraut. Vielleicht war es der Drang es ihr gleich zu tun, sich zu bedanken.  
Wie auch immer, die Antwort glitt aus seinem Mund, für Reue war es dann zu spät.  
„Es war kein Zufallstreffer."  
Gestand er ihr zu.  
Sie nickte.  
„Das erklärt natürlich ihren frühen Aufbruch...  
Wir sollten zurückkehren, Hilfe holen. Dieses Kind..."  
„Nein Granger, nein. _Wir_ werden nicht zurückkehren. _Wir_ werden jetzt Abschied voneinander nehmen und _Sie_ werden Ihren Mund halten.  
Das alles geht Sie nicht das Geringste an."  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie lächelte.  
Eine Steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.  
„Was soll das, Granger?"  
Knurrte er.  
„Sie wären ohne mich nicht einmal hier, geschweige denn, dass Sie diese Erinnerungen entdeckt hätten..."  
Er wollte etwas entgegnen, doch sie sprach unbeirrt weiter.  
„Ich habe von diesem Bann gelesen, Professor. Es handelt sich um einen sehr bekannten Opferbann. Und da ich ihn entdeckt habe und Sie nicht, lässt für mich nur einen Schluss zu. Das Schlammblut sollte das Denkarium finden und sterben. Der Todesser sollte es in Empfang nehmen..."  
„Das reicht."  
Sagte er wütend.  
Und tatsächlich, Granger hielt ihren Mund.  
Er brauchte einen Moment um sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.  
Das ernüchternde war, dass es durchaus einleutend klang. Er selbst hatte sich mit dem Bann bisher überhaupt nicht beschäftigt. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Granger zu retten, in heißes Wasser zu tauchen, bewusstlos zu werden, Granger mit der Salbe zu behandeln – ein Ereignis das er sich im Eigeninteresse nicht erneut vor Augen rief -, die Erinnerungen zu betrachten, erschöpft auf das Sofa zu fallen und Granger schließlich aus eben diesen Erinnerungen zu befreien.  
Sie hatte recht. Er war als Todesser erkannt worden und hatte ein „Schlammblut" opfern müssen, um an das Denkarium zu kommen.  
Schlammblut. Wie sehr er dieses Wort hasste.  
„Ich will solche Worte nicht noch einmal aus Ihrem Mund hören, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Granger war sichtlich verwirrt über seinen Einwand doch sie fing sich schnell.„Was haben Sie jetzt vor, Professor?"  
Fragte sie, scheinbar um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht.  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„Dieses Kind muss gefunden werden. So wie Voldemort in seinem Leben gehandelt hat, muss befürchtet werden, dass etwas böses von ihm ausgeht.  
Die Horcruxe sind vernichtet..."  
Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Doch was ist, wenn er etwas anderes Böses in das Kind... gepflanzt hat?"  
Beendete sie seinen Satz.  
Er konnte nur nicken.  
„Sie brauchen Hilfe, Sir. Und das Ministerium muss davon erfahren..."  
„Soweit waren wir schon mal. Auf keinen Fall darf das Ministerium davon erfahren.  
Sie wissen nicht, wie viele verborgene Anhänger es noch in den Reihen der Regierung gibt. Keiner weiß das."  
Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre zerzausten Haare.  
„Was ist mit dem Orden?"  
Diesmal überlegte er kurz. Doch die Antwort blieb die gleiche.  
„Nein, es wird niemand eingeweiht."  
„Warum nicht?"  
Er zögerte.  
„Es ist meine Aufgabe, Granger. Sie wurde mir übertragen."  
Einen Moment musterte sie ihn skeptisch, dann glätteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder.  
„Von wem wurde sie Ihnen übertragen?"  
Am liebsten hätte er sich in diesem Moment geohrfeigt.  
„Das geht Sie nichts an."  
Eine Standardantwort, die er stets gegenüber jedem benutzt hatte, der mit Fragen zu nah in getreten war.  
Und tatsächlich, wie immer schien der Ton entscheidend zu sein. Er war wohl bissig genug gewesen, denn sie hakte nicht weiter nach.  
Stattdessen

„Ich bin nun eingeweiht..."  
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Oh nein, ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Sie weiter wie eine Klette an mir hängen."  
„Und wenn Sie das nächste Mal Hilfe benötigen?"  
Er setzte ein herablassendes Lächeln auf.  
„Dann werde ich mir selbst zu helfen wissen."  
Er hörte wie sie einen tiefen Atemzug in ihre Lungen sog.  
„Was spricht dagegen, dass ich bleibe?"  
„Sie könnten bereits seit mehren Stunden tot sein. Glauben Sie mir, in den letzten Jahren hat es mehr als genug Opfer gegeben, Sie brauchen sich nicht in Gefahr bringen..."  
Granger fiel ihm zum wiederholten Male ins Wort und lies sich selbst durch seine Einwände nicht zum Schweigen bringen.  
„Ich stand Voldemort gegenüber, ich habe Menschen sterben sehen. Ich habe Sie sterben sehen..."  
Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen um sich zu sammeln.  
„Wenn ich helfen kann, eine potentielle Gefahr zu beseitigen, will ich es auch tun und mich nicht in die Ferien begeben, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Wie soll ich zurückkehren? Ohne Sie. Mit dem wissen, dass Sie sich allein in Gefahr begeben. Und bevor Sie mich unterbrechen, eine einfache Fragen:  
Würden sie mich allein gehen lassen?"  
Er hatte ihr den Mund verbieten, hatte ihr erneutes Mitleid ablehnen wollen, doch ihre letzten Worte, nahmen ihm den Wind aus den Segeln.  
Sie schien es zu bemerken, denn sofort setzte sie an.  
„Ich bin erwachsen, Sir. Ich kann sehr wohl einschätzen, dass es kein Spaziergang werden wird. Bei Merlin, nein.  
Doch es wäre Wahnsinn, allein zu gehen. Es geht nicht um Mitleid, dass sie so kategorisch ablehnen.  
Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, weil ich glaube, ich könnte nützlich sein. Ich weiß worum es geht.  
Und wenn ich bleibe, brauchen sie zumindest nicht befürchten, dass ich mich verplappere."  
Die letzten Worte hatte sie mit einem Lächeln gesprochen.

Sie hatte recht, mit allem, dass wusste er sehr genau. War es ihm auch noch so zuwider, er konnte sehr gut Hilfe gebrauchen. Selbst Lily hatte ihm dazu geraten.  
Es war wohl Schicksal.  
„In Ordnung Granger, vorerst bleiben Sie."  
Kein Triumph auf ihrem Gesicht, keine Selbstzufriedenheit. Sie nahm es hin.  
„Aber ich sage Ihnen, ab jetzt werden sie nicht mehr eigenmächtig handeln. Sollte ich nochmal meine Kräfte darauf verwenden sie retten zu müssen, ist diese Allianz beendet, haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
Sie nickte.  
Dann schloss sie erschöpft für einige Sekunden die Augen.  
Sie war müde und erschöpft und dennoch hatte sie sich diesem Kampf gestellt. Es schien ihr wahrhaft wichtig zu sein.  
Granger, der Schrecken seiner Unterrichtsstunden war erwachsen.  
Niemals hatte er es so deutlich vor sich gesehen. Von den körperlichen Auffälligkeiten einmal abgesehen.

Er konnte erkennen, dass sie zu zittern begann.  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
Um im selben Augenblick schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
Ach ja...  
„Für heute haben wir beide genug Aufregung gehabt."  
Er ging am Sofa vorbei und trat an das Bett. Im Nachtisch befand sich der Tiegel mit der Brandsalbe. Er reichte sie ihr.  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, können Sie die noch sehr gut gebrauchen."  
Augenblicklich stieg ihr die Röte auf die Wangen.  
Doch sie zögerte nur kurz, stand dann mit gesenktem Blick auf und lief in Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Wir werden jetzt schlafen, Granger.  
Sie können das Bett haben..."  
Rief er ihr hinterher.  
Er selbst legte sich wieder auf das Sofa und war eingeschlafen, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder betrat.


	12. Chapter 12

******Nach laaanger Zeit mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von mir (auch an dieser Stelle).  
Ja, ich weiß, es muss immer ewig auf ein Update gewartet werden, doch vielleicht etwas zum Trost.  
Gestern habe ich (zum ersten Mal seit ich hier angemeldet bin) den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung niedergeschrieben.  
Ich sehe die Geschichte vor meinem inneren Auge und gelobe tatsächlich Besserung. Ein wöchentliches Update kann ich nicht versprechen, aber ich bin in eine regelrechte Schreibwut verfallen, so dass es vielleicht ein 14 tätgiges wird?  
Mal sehen.  
Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich für die Reviews, die ich erhalten habe.  
Wirklich vielen Dank.**

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Hermine wurde durch die grelle Sonne geweckt, welche unbarmherzig durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen den zwei zugezogenen Gardinen schien.  
Sie war noch immer so unendlich müde. Doch das Gedankenkarussel war augenblicklich angesprungen, so dass es ihr unmöglich erschien noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Snape hatte ihre Leistungen anerkannt.  
Sie hatte hart gekämpft und so sehr sie den Blick in das Denkarium auch bereut hatte, nein noch immer bereute, so sehr war sie auch erleichtert, sich dieses Wissen angeeignet zu haben.  
Sie wusste nun, was es zu wissen galt. Sie hatte sich selbst eingeweiht und er hatte es akzeptiert.  
Er, Severus Snape, der noch immer auf dem Sofa schlief.  
Erst jetzt warf sie einen Blick auf seine schlafende Gestalt.  
Er wirkte angespannt.  
Hermine fragte sich, ob er wohl jemals gelöst aussah, ob es auch nur irgendeinen Moment gab, in denen er nicht in Gedanken oder Albträumen gefangen war.

Sie stand auf und schlich sich ins Bad.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.  
Ihr Gesicht war frei von Spuren der letzten Nacht.  
Sie fühlte sich auch insgesamt erstaunlich gut. Er hatte gesagt, sie wäre fast gestorben.  
An die Schmerzen konnte sie sich noch sehr gut erinnern, doch wäre da nicht ihr Wissen um diesen grausamen Bann gewesen, sie hätte seine Worte tatsächlich angezweifelt.  
Ja, es ging ihr gut, bis auf die Müdigkeit.

Sie sprach einige Reinigungszauber über sich, wie sie es an den vergangenen beiden Tagen schon getan hatte.  
Die Tatsache, dass sie nun allerdings schon die zweite Nacht in Folge in der gleichen Kleidung verbracht hatte und nun darauf auch noch der dritte Tag in selbiger folgen sollte, brachte sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie dringend ein paar Dinge würde einkaufen müssen.  
Reinigungszauber hin oder her, es ging nichts über eine Zahnbürste und frische Unterwäsche.

Als sie in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, hatte Snape sich bereits aufgesetzt.  
Unweigerlich kam ihr die Frage über die Lippen.  
„Wie geht es nun weiter?"  
Snape warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.  
„Ich werde frühstücken."  
Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei und schloss sich seinerseits im Badezimmer ein.  
Das sie auch niemals ihren Mund halten konnte.

Schweigend saßen sie sich in dem kleinen Gastraum, direkt neben dem Pub gegenüber.  
Das Frühstück war nicht schlecht, der Kaffee konnte gar nicht besser sein.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Hermines knurrender Magen, der das alles in einem so guten Licht erscheinen ließ.  
Sie tat sich an Eiern und Müsli gütlich, während Snape sich an seiner Tasse Kaffee festzuhalten schien und seinen Buttertoast kaum angerührt hatte.  
Er war in Gedanken weit entfernt und sie würde einen Teufel tun, ihn nochmals anzusprechen.

Hermine hoffte ganz einfach darauf, dass er sie in seine Pläne einweihen würde, ohne dass sie ihm ständig auf den Fersen würde bleiben müssen.  
Zumindest hatte er ihr noch einen genervten Blick zugeworfen, als er aus dem Bad getreten war und tatsächlich gewartet, bis sie sich vom Bett erhoben hatte, bevor er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Sie schaute wieder einmal von ihrer Müslischüssel auf und traf seinen stechenden Blick.  
Beinahe hätte sie daraufhin vergessen weiter zu kauen.

„Wir werden nachher diesen Gasthof verlassen."

Sagte er knapp und ohne Umschweife.  
Sie nickte nur und hoffte inständig auf dem Zimmer noch ein paar mehr Informationen zu erhalten.  
Tatsächlich erhielt sie sie, völlig unaufgefordert, als sie später im Zimmer ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen suchten.

„Miss Granger, ich muss meine Suche in Schottland fortsetzten, in der Nähe eines Ortes namens ‚Newtonmore'."

Hermine schrie in Gedanken laut auf.  
‚Meine Suche' hatte er gesagt.  
Sollte sie diesen Kampf tatsächlich jeden Tag aufs Neue führen?  
Doch äußerlich blieb sie ruhig, sie zwang sich dazu diesen Gedanken nicht auszusprechen und sollte dafür sogar belohnt werden.

„Es wäre mir tatsächlich eine Hilfe, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden.  
Aber ich möchte Sie nochmals warnen, es wird gefährlich, es wird anstrengend und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es Sie an Ihre Grenzen bringen wird."

Ihr Verstand wollte ihr einen Streich spielen und ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern, hätte er mit diesen Worten auch sehr gut sich selbst beschreiben können.  
Doch sie konnte sich beherrschen, ihre Miene blieb regungslos.

„Mich erwartet ein tagelanger Fußmarsch.  
Sollten Sie mich auch weiterhin begleiten wollen, kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass wir uns in einem Gebiet bewegen werden, in dem Sie nicht die Möglichkeit haben werden, Magie anzuwenden.  
Sie werden ganz und gar auf mich angewiesen sein, in einer Umgebung, die Sie aus eigener Kraft nicht werden verlassen können.  
Schlimmer noch, sollte ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht an ihrer Seite sein, werden Sie nicht allein zurückkehren können und unweigerlich sterben."

Sie schluckte schwer, gerade als eine Pause seine Rede unterbrach.  
Er hatte es nicht übersehen.

„Dass Sie tatsächlich in Ihrem Helferwahn über gesunden Menschverstand zu verfügen scheinen, verblüfft mich."

Sagte er in einem nahezu neutralen Tonfall.

„Ich werde dieses – nennen wir es ruhig einfach weiter Gebiet – morgen betreten. Entscheiden Sie sich bis dahin, ob sie mich begleiten werden.  
Für heute – jetzt kommt der für mich unangenehme Teil – wäre es tatsächlich von großem Wert, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden.  
Sie wissen selbst sehr genau, dass ich nicht vollends zu Kräften gekommen bin.  
Auch ich werde mich auf meiner Wanderung nicht auf meine magischen Fähigkeiten verlassen können.  
Daher werde ich mir ein wenig Ausrüstung besorgen, um mir im Notfall auch mit Mugglemethoden helfen zu können.  
Dazu benötige ich nicht zuletzt Mugglegeld…"

Er hatte es geschafft, keine Bitte zu formulieren.  
Das war tatsächlich faszinierend.  
Kurz war sie versucht ihn zu fragen, ob genau diese Vermeidung, diese Wortwahl der Grund war, aus dem er vorhin beim Frühstück so lange in Gedanken gewesen war.  
Aber wo sollte das hin führen?  
Ihr fehlte inzwischen die Kraft für die immer wieder entstehenden Streiterein.  
Und so antwortete sie mit ein wenig Ironie getränkter Stimme.

„Ich stelle Ihnen dieses Mugglegeld sehr gern zur Verfügung, wo Sie mich doch so nett darum Bitten."

Er überging diesen Kommentar selbstverständlich und nur wenige Minuten später hatten sie den „The hanged man" verlassen.  
Erstaunt nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, dass er durchaus über Mugglegeld u verfügen schien, da er die Rechnung beglich.

Schweigend liefen sie wieder in das Waldstück, in das sie gestern apperiert waren.  
Hermines simples  
„Soll ich?"  
wurde lediglich mit einem grimmigen Nicken quittiert.  
So ergriff sie seine Hand und führte den Zauber für das Seite-an-Seite-Apperieren aus, dessen Richtung Snape erneut allein bestimmte.

* * *

**So, bis bald.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ja, das Schreibfieber hat mich tatsächlich gepackt, es geht hier schon weiter.  
Vielen Dank an alle, die das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben.  
Und natürlich an nicktessfan, für das Review.  
Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass es nicht immer am Beginn einer Geschichte abzusehen ist, wieviel Zeit zum Schreiben man haben wird.  
Ich glaube dann wäre diese Geschichte auch gar nicht entstanden. Denn im Moment habe ich eigentlich so wenig Zeit, dass, wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte, gar nicht begonnen hätte.  
Aber es gilt: Sie wird beendet.  
Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Vielleicht schaffe ich es schon nächste Woche es einzustellen, ansonsten spätestens in 14 Tagen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Er hatte Granger um ein paar Minuten Ruhe gebeten.  
Und sie war nur allzu bereit gewesen, ihm diese Ruhepause zu gewähren.

Ja, sie hatte Snape tatsächlich angestrengt, die zunächst vergebliche Suche nach einer Unterkunft in Newtonmore. Es schien sich laut Beschilderung bei diesem Ort um ein Wanderparadies für Muggletouristen zu handeln.  
In drei Hotels war es unmöglich gewesen, auch nur ein Zimmer zu bekommen.  
Im vierten hatten sie dann sogar zwei Zimmer bekommen. Zwei Zimmer, die direkt nebeneinander lagen.

Ein Blick hinein hatte Snape genügt um zu erfahren, warum es ausgerechnet hier möglich war zu übernachten. Die Zimmer waren schäbig, verwohnt und dreckig.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht augenblicklich auf das durchgelegene Bett fallen lassen.  
Er hatte seine Truhe geöffnet und das Denkarium auf den Tisch gestellt.  
Um es dann zunächst regungslos zu betrachten.  
Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als dieser ganzen Geschichte entfliehen zu können.  
Er wollte nicht erneut Zeuge von Voldemorts grenzenloser Gewaltbereitschaft werden.

Frieden. Ruhe.  
Er hatte sich doch schon am Ziel seiner Träume gesehen. Er war bei ihr gewesen.  
Und sie hatte ihn in die Welt zurück gestoßen, die ihm so verhasst war.  
Der er verhasst war.  
Das Erbe Voldemorts. Ein Kind.  
Er musste wissen, ob er hier an der richtigen Stelle suchte.  
Es war naheliegend zweifellos. Doch er wusste sehr genau, dass die nahe liegenste Lösung nicht immer die richtige war.  
Er musste es finden. Und dann würde es enden.  
Alles würde enden.

Und so war er in die Erinnerungen eingetaucht.

_Erneut fand er sich auf der toten Lichtung wieder. Er kannte sie selbst viel zu gut.  
Das Mädchen stand zitternd vor Voldemort. Ihr Vater lag tot zu seinen Füßen.  
„Zeugen sind gefährlich, meine Liebe."  
Flüsterte er ihr entgegen.  
Dann packte er sie am Arm. Sie schien unfähig weitere Gegenwehr zu leisten.  
Sie liefen zur Festung. Snape folgte Ihnen in Voldemorts Räume.  
Sie betraten eines der Schlafzimmer._

„Hier wirst du mein Kind zur Welt bringen."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie auf das Bett.

„Dir wird nichts geschehen, bis ich meinen Erben in den Händen halte.  
Verschwende keinerlei Gedanken an eine Flucht. Das ist mein Reich. Es unterliegt meinen Regeln.  
Meine Anhänger gelangen nur auf meinen Ruf hin zu dieser Festung.  
Und niemand, der nicht das Mal trägt, kann es aus eigener Kraft verlassen.  
Solltest du es dennoch versuchen, zu Fuß, denn deine magischen Kräfte sind hier unwirksam, so werde ich dich finden.  
Und du wirst es bereuen fortgelaufen zu sein."  
Bei diesen Worten schloss sich die Hand, die immer noch um ihren Arm lag so fest zusammen, dass das Mädchen einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab.

„Einen Crutio brauchst du nicht zu fürchten. Niemals würde ich meinem Kind schaden.  
Aber für den Fall, dass ungehorsam bist, wird es mir eine Freude sein, dir einen Finger nach dem anderen zu brechen.  
Hast du mich verstanden?"

_Sie nickte stumm.  
Voldemort ließ Ihren Arm los und ging in Richtung der Ausgangstür.  
Als er sie erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Mädchen um._

„Erwarte mich morgen wieder.  
Wir wollen doch ganz sicher gehen, dass ich dich nicht umsonst verschont habe."

Die Umgebung verschwamm, veränderte sich_._

Snape brauchte nur einen Wimpernschlag und er erkannte, was sich nun vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
Er sah sich selbst in Malfoys Anwesen, gerade hatte er aus Hogwarts fliehen müssen.  
Die Wut Voldemorts über das Versagen so vieler Todesser, hatte sich auf Snape entladen.

_Er hörte seine eigenen, längst vergangenen Schreie in einem verzerrenden Echo von den Wänden der Eingangshalle wiederhallen.  
Voldemort war außer sich._  
_Die Schreie wurden zunächst leiser, dann wandelten sie sich in ein klägliches Wimmern.  
Schließlich verstummten auch diese Laute.  
Nur das Zittern seines gekrümmten Körpers zeugte noch davon, dass er nicht schon hier gestorben war - auf dem Fußboden, umringt von Todessern. Alle mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es einen jeden von ihnen hätte treffen können._

Schließlich ein Schwenk von Voldemorts Zauberstab und es war vorbei.  
Snape blieb am Boden, er rührte sich nicht.

„_Einzig unser bevorstehender Kampf hindert mich daran, einen jeden von euch zu bestrafen.  
Ihr habt versagt."_

Spie Voldemort seinen Anhängern mit bebender Stimme entgegen.  
Dann blickte er in die Gesichter seiner Gefolgsleute.  
Sein Blick blieb an einem haften.

„_Thorfinn, auf ein Wort."_

_Flüsterte er drohend.  
Der Angesprochene folgte Voldemort in den angrenzenden Salon._

„_Thorfinn, auch du hast mich enttäuscht in diesem Jahr, auch dir ist Potter entkommen."_

_Der blonde Todesser fiel auf die Knie._

„_Meister, ich wünschte ich könnte es ungeschehen machen, ich schwöre Euch, ich würde alles dafür geben…"_

_Voldemort unterbrach ihn, berührte sanft das Gesicht des Mannes._

„_Du bist treu, Thorfinn, du bist es immer gewesen.  
Anders als Malfoy, Dolohow, Nott und all die anderen. Dir geht es nicht um Macht oder Geld.  
Ich vergebe dir.  
Wenn wir den Sieg errungen haben, sollst du den Lohn für deine Treue erhalten.  
Geh dann zum Anwesen meiner dreckigen Vorfahren."_

_Thorfinn Rowle blickte sichtlich verwirrt zu Voldemort auf._

„_Erinnerst du dich an unser letztes Treffen? Das privater Natur meine ich."_

_Ein Nicken war die einzige Reaktion._

„_Damals hattest du ein Schlammblut dabei.  
Das sollten wir wiederholen."_

_Stolz und Freude zeichnete sich in das Gesicht von Rowle.  
Er wollte schon zu sprechen ansetzten, wurde jedoch von weiteren Worten Voldemorts unterbrochen._

„Du wirst dich in der Schlacht zurückhalten."

_Nun trat Entsetzen in das Gesicht des Todessers._

„_Meister, ich werde…"_

_Voldemort unterbrach ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung._

„_Halt dich zurück."_

_Er trat einen Schritt zurück._

„_Geh zu den anderen. Wartet auf mich."_

_Damit wandte er sich ab, sein Blick fiel in einen Spiegel.  
Als die Schritte von Rowle verklungen waren tat er einen tiefen Atemzug._

„_Das Denkarium führt zu meinem Erben.  
Ich habe in der Festung alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Nimm dich dem Kind an, Thorfinn.  
Sorge dafür, dass es in Sicherheit ist, für den Fall, dass ich es nicht tun kann."_

Snape tauchte wieder in das hier und jetzt ein.

Es war unmittelbar vor der Schlacht gewesen, das Gespräch von Voldemort und Rowle.  
Und es hatte lange gedauert, ehe sie das Zeichen zum Aufbruch von Voldemort erhalten hatten.  
In dieser Zeit war er zweifellos zum Anwesen der Riddles apperiert und hatte dort das Denkarium mit den notwendigen Erinnerungen gefüllt und den Bann errichtet.

Thorfinn Rowle.  
Snape hatte nie bemerkt, dass er einen Sonderstatus bei Voldemort genoss.  
Doch zweifellos war es so gewesen.  
Ein Treffen zwischen den beiden… Ein Schlammblut.  
Er weigerte sich diesen Gedanken auch nur im Mindesten weiter zu verfolgen.  
Thorfinn Rowle.  
Snape stand auf, zögerte nur noch einen winzigen Moment, dann verließ er das Zimmer und klopfte nebenan, an der Tür von Granger.

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie aus der nur einen Spalt breit geöffneten Tür schaute und ihr Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Sie sehen nicht so aus, als hätten Sie sich erholt."

Stellte sie kritisch fest.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Sagte er schlicht.  
Sie trat beiseite und gab den Weg frei in ihr Zimmer, das dem seinem wie ein Ei dem anderen glich.

„Miss Granger, kennen Sie einen Todesser namens Thorfinn Rowle?"

Sie nickte sofort.

„Ja, er war damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung…  
Und nach dem Angriff auf die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur Weasley habe ich ihn gesehen. Er griff uns gemeinsam mit anderen Todessern in einem Café an.  
Ich werde den Namen nie vergessen.  
In eben diesem Café hing ein Verhandungsfoto von ihm, Ron hatte es entdeckt."

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Und, Miss Granger, wissen Sie was nach der Schlacht mit ihm geschehen ist?  
Wurde er gefangen genommen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.  
Er wird noch immer gesucht."

Snape fuhr sich mit den Händen in einer müden Geste über das Gesicht.

„Das Denkarium war für ihn bestimmt.  
Er lebt, er ist auf der Flucht.  
Vergessen Sie alles, was ich heute früh zu Ihnen gesagt habe, Sie werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch er wollte ihre Widerworte nicht zulassen.

„Ich werde darüber nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren, Miss Granger.  
Ich habe Ihnen heute Morgen bereits erklärt, dass es für Sie ohnehin schon gefährlich genug ist, mich zu begleiten. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden begreifen, dass es besser ist zurück zu bleiben.  
Doch ich werde auf keinem Fall zulassen, dass Sie vielleicht ohne auch nur die geringste Verteidigungsmöglichkeit zu haben, in die Arme eines Todessers laufen."

Grangers Stimme war kalt, als sie ihn unterbrach.

„Und Sie meinen, Sie haben einem Todesser momentan so viel entgegen zu setzen?  
Ich bezweifele es.  
Sie sprachen von einem Fußmarsch der mehrere Tagen dauern wird, von einer Ausrüstung, die Sie werden tragen müssen.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie überhaupt auf einen Todesser treffen werden. Sie werden zusammenbrechen, ohne das es irgendjemand mitbekommt, ohne das Ihnen jemand helfen kann."

„Es wird mir nicht besser gehen, wenn ich zusätzlich noch auf Sie aufpassen muss.  
Sie sind nicht mehr als eine zusätzliche Last."

Entgegnete er scharf.

„Kaum fünf Kilometer entfernt von hier beginnt das" Reich von Voldemort".  
So nannte er es gern.  
Es ist durch den Zauber von ihm und seinen engsten Vertrauten entstanden.  
Nur wer Träger des dunklen Mals ist, kann sich dort auf seine Sinne verlassen.  
Die Banne täuschen und verwirren.  
Ohne meine Hilfe wüssten Sie nicht, wo Norden und Süden ist. Sie könnten nicht einmal zehn Schritt geradeaus gehen. Sie wären sich vielleicht noch sicher, es getan zu haben und tatsächlich wären Sie im Kreis gegangen.  
Die Gegend ist tot.  
Es gibt dort keine Tiere, nichts essbares, absolut _nichts.  
_Das Gepäck ist mir dann das kleinere zu wählende Übel."

Sie schaute ihn nur an.  
Es vergingen Sekunden ehe sie erneute zu sprechen begann.

„Aber das Denkarium haben doch nun Sie…"

Er quittierte Ihre Worte mit einem Schnauben.

„Glauben Sie der Mann wäre dumm?  
Ich bin eben Zeuge von Andeutungen geworden.  
Nach dem Tod von Voldemort muss er zweifellos wissen, dass es etwas zu finden gibt.  
Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er auch ohne Denkarium hier danach zu suchen beginnt.  
Das ist die Gegend, in der Voldemort seine rituellen Treffen abgehalten hat. Schon immer, auch lange bevor er sich ein Gebiet durch Banne abgesteckt hat.  
Glauben Sie mir, ein jeder der vermutet, dass es noch irgendetwas zu finden gibt, wird hier mit der Suche beginnen."

Snape hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien, als sie ihm noch einmal widersprach.

„Aber er wird gesucht...  
Zauber von gesuchten Todessern werden registriert. Man wird ihn finden sobald er Magie einsetzt…"

Snape schrie nun wirklich.

„Das Ministerium überwacht auch das Anwesen der Riddles, haben Sie das denn schon wieder vergessen?  
Zeigt das nicht, wie zuverlässig diese Zauber wirken?  
Voldemort hat bestimmt, dass sein Erbe durch Rowle gefunden werden soll.  
Meinen Sie nicht, dass er ihm dann auch gewisse Fähigkeiten zugetraut hat?  
Und meinen Sie, er lässt sich tatsächlich von einem Bann davon abhalten, seine ihm übertragene Aufgabe zu erfüllen?

Und nicht zuletzt: Ist er erst im Reich Voldemorts, kann ihn so schnell niemand aufspüren.  
Die Diskussion ist beendet."

„Lassen Sie sich doch wenigstens vom Orden helfen."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es wird mir sehr helfen, auf mehr als einen verwirrten und hilflosen Magier aufzupassen.  
Sehr gute Idee, Granger."

Sie stand stumm vor ihm und für einen Moment glaubte er tatsächlich, es sei alles gesagt worden.  
Für einen Augenblick.

„Ich werde Sie nicht allein gehen lassen."

Sagte sie dann fest.

Er überwand den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen mit schnellen Schritten. Drohend baute er sich vor ihr auf.  
Die Geste schien ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, Hermine zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Ich sagte die Diskussion ist beendet."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Granger, ich zweifle an Ihrem Verstand.  
Es ist traurig, dass ich für Sie erkennen muss, dass Sie den Krieg nicht überlebt haben um dann dabei zu sterben, Ihr Gutmenschentum unter Beweis zu stellen."

„Ich bin kein Gutmensch."

Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

„Ach nein? Das wäre mir neu.  
Nichts ist Ihnen wichtiger als Ihren unglaublichen Heldenmut unter Beweis zu stellen.  
Es gibt von mir keine Hauspunkte mehr zu gewinnen."

Dann fügte er sarkastisch hinzu

„Aber warten Sie, vielleicht reicht Ihnen ja das:  
Ich lobe Sie für Ihre Tapferkeit. Sie sind ein wahrer Gryffindor.  
Mutig, edel, gut.  
Sie sind ein Gutmensch! Und süchtig nach Anerkennung."

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.  
Entgegen seiner Erwartung war ihre Stimme ob dieser Provokation vollkommen emotionslos.

„Ein Gutmensch, ja?  
Ein Gutmensch."

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Sie wissen doch gar nichts von mir.  
Der Gutmensch ist so gut, dass er es nicht für nötig hielt, in der heulenden Hütte zu überprüfen ob sie tatsächlich tot sind.  
Denn dem Gutmenschen war das vollkommen egal."

Und nun begann ihre Stimme doch zu beben.

„Es war mir egal.  
Ich war schockiert von dem vielen Blut. Ich war schockiert von der Brutalität Voldemorts.  
Aber das Sie tot waren…  
Es tat mir nicht leid.  
Sie waren für mich der Mörder Dumbledores.  
Der Verräter."

Snape nutzte ihre Pause, in der sie nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien.

„Granger, es herrscht Krieg.  
Es wurden so unglaublich viele Menschen getötet. Nicht aus Versehen, sondern einzig und allein in der Absicht zu töten."

Sie ging einfach über seine Worte hinweg.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Gerade in den letzten Tagen wenn Sie – in Ihrer unglaublichen Selbstständigkeit –mal wieder bewusstlos waren.  
Es tat mir nicht leid.  
Harry hatte Voldemort während des letzten Duells die Wahrheit erklärt. Die Wortfetzen die ein jeder in der Halle davon auffing reichten um zu erklären, dass sie eben kein Verräter waren."

Ihre Hände legten sich vor ihre Augen. Snape schien es fast, als könnte er beobachten wie sie sich die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge aufrief.

„Sie starben als Held, als mutiger Mann.  
Und wir hatten Sie liegen lassen, in ihrem Blut.  
Doch wissen Sie was?  
Auf einmal tat es mir leid. Doch zunächst war es für uns alle wichtig zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Harry erklärte uns noch einige Details, all das war mir wichtiger, als der tote Mann in der heulenden Hütte.  
Alle Leichen waren in der Halle aufgebahrt worden.  
Und Sie hat man vergessen!"

Sie nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und er erkannte, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Nachdem Harry gesagt hatte, er wolle ein wenig Ruhe, bin ich zu Poppy um die Verletzten zu behandeln.  
Doch Harry hatte sie nicht vergessen. Er nicht!  
Statt sich hinzulegen, lief er in die Hütte. Und stellte fest, dass Sie noch lebten.  
Und wissen Sie was? Meine größte Angst war nun plötzlich, dass Sie doch noch sterben würden, denn dann wäre ich daran mit Schuld."

Snape atmete tief ein.

„Ist Ihre Selbstgeißelung beendet, Granger?  
Was glauben Sie hätte Potter gesagt, wenn Sie mitten in der Schlacht Widerbelebungsmaßnahmen an mir durchgeführt hätten?  
An dem Verräter der ich eben in Ihren Augen noch immer war.  
Und dann gab es nun einmal wichtigeres zu tun…"

Sie schrie ihn an

„Sie verstehen es nicht!  
Das könnte ich mir vielleicht noch verzeihen, ich bin schließlich nicht dumm.  
Aber auch nachdem ich wusste, dass Sie eben nicht der böse Mörder und Verräter waren, fiel es mir nicht ein, Ihnen wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Würde und Ehre zuteilwerden zu lassen.  
Schlimmer noch…"

Sie schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen

„Schlimmer noch.  
Ich bereute mein Handeln erst, als ich fürchten musste, dass ich mit den Konsequenzen würde leben müssen. Erst als ich eine Verantwortung erkannte.  
Und in diesem Moment galt mein Mitleid vor allem mir.  
Ich fragte mich tatsächlich, wie ich mit dieser Schuld würde leben können.  
Ich bereute noch immer nicht Ihren Tod!"

Stille.  
Es geschah nicht oft, dass Severus Snape nicht wusste, was er entgegnen sollte.  
Er empfand ob ihrer Äußerungen keine Wut, keine Enttäuschung.  
In seinem Leben war er so vielen Menschen gleichgültig gewesen.  
Keiner hatte eher als Potter daran gedacht in aus der Hütte zu holen.  
Auch nicht Minerva, Flitwick oder Horace.  
Er würde Granger keinen Vorwurf daraus machen.  
Es hatte wichtigere Dinge gegeben als die Versorgung seiner Leiche. Sie hatte an diesem Tag und in den Monaten zuvor so viel erlebt und gesehen, dass es zu verarbeiten gab.

Aber tatsächlich war es so, dass er ihre Gefühle, ihre Schuld nachvollziehen konnte.  
Nein, er würde ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, auch nicht bei sich, im Stillen.  
Aber das es Granger tatsächlich zusetzte, mit ihren hohen Ansprüchen an sich selbst, konnte er nachvollziehen.

Schließlich sprach sie erneut.

„Ich habe Sie sterben lassen."

Ob ihrer Theatralik entfuhr ihm nun doch wieder ein gehässiges Schnauben.

„Ich lebe Granger.  
Und ich würde es Ihnen auch nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich gestorben wäre. Sie haben diese Schlange nicht auf mich gehetzt.  
Sie haben getan, was zu tun war."

Erstaunt erkannte er, wie viel Kälte sie in ihre Stimme legen konnte.

„Dass Sie den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen hätten, erklärten Sie bereits.  
Es ist daher nur ein geringer Trost, dass _Sie_ mir nichts vorzuwerfen haben.  
Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal die gleiche Messlatte anlegen.  
Was haben Sie denn schon alles getan, was zu tun war?  
Wollen sie mir sagen, dass sie den Tod Dumbledores nicht bereuen?"

Wut flammte in ihm auf. Seine Antwort glich eher dem wütenden Bellen eines Hundes.

„Er starb durch meine Hand, das können Sie so nicht vergleichen!"

Ihre Hand tat eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Dumbledore bestand darauf, aber bitte. Nehmen wir ein anderes Beispiel.  
Bereuen Sie den Tod von Lilly Potter?"

Er wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

„Bereuen Sie es?  
Sie haben den Zauber doch nicht gesprochen…."

Er verharrte, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

„Soll _ich_ Ihnen tatsächlich beim beweltigen Ihrer Minderwertigkeitskomplexe helfen?  
Überlegen Sie einmal, ob Sie Ihr Handeln mit dem eines verräterischen Todessers vergleichen wollen."

„Nein, das will ich nicht.  
Aber versuchen Sie doch mich zu verstehen.  
Ich kann Sie nicht allein gehen lassen.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es nicht schaffen werden, ich weiß es.  
Zwingen sie mich nicht, Sie noch einmal im Stich zu lassen.  
Ich bereue es.  
Helfen Sie mir es wieder gut zu machen."

* * *

**Das war es dann erstmal wieder.**

Etwas länger als gewöhnlich, ich hoffe es hat dem ein oder anderen gefallen.


End file.
